We Are All Grounders
by C0HR
Summary: Clarke has a little sister. Jet. When they were sent down to Earth, they needed to make peace with the Grounders. The rest believed that the only way was war. Jet, Lincoln, and a few others thought there is another way. Is there? And how can Jet keep her sister safe if she is falling for someone on the wrong side? OC/Grounder *not a Bellarke*
1. Chapter 1

**I know it might not be accurate so don't judge me too harshly. I'll be following the show mostly in the first chapter. The rest will be more independent but I won't leave out important details like the Grounder attack and Mt. Weather at the end. Also I will do my own season 2. And I'll take out ****most** **profanity.**

* * *

Jet was born in the Ark. Although she has been in the Sky Box for a few years, she was happy. Mainly because she had her sister Clarke there with her. Clarke loved art and seeing her pictures was always soothing to Jet. Both Jet and Clarke were there for the same reason. Their father realized that the Ark would run out of oxygen soon. He decided that it would be right to share this information with everyone but he was stopped before he could. Someone told the Chancellor about this and their father was executed. Jet and Clarke were in the Sky Box ever since. That 'someone' who told the Chancellor was Wells. Wells is Chancellor Jaha's son and also their childhood friend. He was funny, smart, and creative. Wells was a friend to both sisters, but Jet could tell he had a thing for Clarke. Now, however, both sisters hated him. Clarke had told Wells about what their father was trying to do. Jet told no one. The only people who knew were Clarke, Jet, their mother, and Wells. Wells was the only logical explanation. He didn't admit it but he didn't deny it either.

Currently, Clarke was drawing a picture on the floor since she had drawn all over the walls. Jet could only make out some trees on the side because Clarke was covering the rest. Trees. It would be wonderful to go back to Earth someday. To breathe real air, to swim in water, to eat real berries and touch real trees. Jet could only see Earth out of the small window. The Ark rotated around the Earth for 97 years after the nuclear explosion. The radiation made it impossible to live on so the people were forced to live on the Ark. Jet's biggest wish was to return to Earth someday. After the radiation has passed. She hoped that Earth would look just like Clarke's pictures.

Suddenly their door swung open. Clarke shrieked and Jet jumped off the bed when she saw the guards.

"Remove the watch," commanded one of the guards. He was talking about the watch on Clarke's wrist. It was her father's. Clarke got a watch and Jet got a small pendant with a photo of her mother, Clarke, and herself.

The guard pinned Clarke to a wall and injected something in her back. He also put some kind of bracelet on Clarke's hand. Jet lurched toward her sister but was stopped by the second guard. He did the same thing to Jet. Clarke managed to get away from the guard and ran out the open door. Jet did the same but was stopped by her guard who was stronger than Clarke's. Jet could see the rooms of the other juvenile delinquents from the open door. She also saw her mother comforting Clarke while a guard waited for her to be taken away. Their mother, Abigail, came up to Jet and hugged her.

"Sweetie, calm down," said her mother.

"Mom, it's today isn't it? They're reducing population before we turn eighteen, aren't they? Mom don't let them take us! Mom-"

"Jet, they're not killing you! Earth! You're on a mission to-" Jet felt drowsy and soon what her mother was saying became a blur just like Jet's vision. But one word rang in her mind over and over.

_Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth._

* * *

Jet woke up in a room stuffed with other people. She sat in some kind of seat next to Clarke. Clarke was still asleep. Jet looked around. She recognized many people. They were all the juvenile delinquents from the Sky Box. Some were asleep while others had a confused look on their face, trying to figure out where they were. Jet shook Clarke, and she woke up.

"Wha- Jet! Where are we? What's going on?" asked Clarke as she came into focus.

"I don't know. I want those answers myself."

"Clarke!" someone called. Clarke turned to the person beside her. Both sisters had a shocked expression when they recognized who that person was. Wells.

Clarke and Wells argued for a good five minutes. Wells got himself arrested when he found out they were sending the juveniles to Earth. To Earth! Jet blocked out their conversation. She was going to Earth. At first she was happy but then realization dawned upon her. What if the radiation hasn't passed yet? Would they be able to survive? How will they get supplies such as food and water? Will it be safe to eat and drink? So many questions rang through her head. Suddenly a video came on.

Chancellor Jaha was talking about how they needed to test if the planet was survivable or not. They needed to get to Mt. Weather, where supplies should be. What if they would die before they could even step outside?

A boy floated in front of them. Jet recognized him as Spacewalker. The guy who thought it would be nice to waste oxygen in order to get out of the Ark and float in space for a few minutes. Two other guys tried to follow Finn the Spacewalker out of their seats.

"Get back in your seats!" commanded Clarke. The ship jolted and the two guys hit the walls. They were entering the atmosphere of Earth. Did the two guys die? They hit some pipes pretty they landed. Everyone got out of their seats.

"No!" yelled Jet.

"You can't just open the doors!" added Clarke. The two sisters climbed down the ladder to see a group of people standing before the entrance. One guy stood out from the rest. Something about him made Jet want to focus only on him. He was _really_ good looking.

"Bellamy?" someone called. The guy that caught Jet's attention turned at the sound of his name. A girl was climbing down the ladder._Great_, thought Jet. _He has a girlfriend_.

"Octavia?" asked Bellamy. Whispers rose up from the others. She heard one girl say: "That's the girl they found under the floors!"

Now Jet remembered. Octavia Blake's mother hid her from the guards by putting Octavia under a floorboard. Octavia's mother was a seamstress so she was lower rank and couldn't have more than one child. Jet's mother was a doctor and therefore a higher rank. She was able to have two kids. Jet always felt sorry for Octavia. She was in prison just because she was born. That was terrible in Jet's opinion. Of course they had to save as much oxygen as possible, but still…

Octavia ran up to Bellamy. Then Jet remembered that Octavia had a brother named Bellamy Blake. Jet sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked her as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Huh? Oh… nothing. Just...glad we didn't die during the landing."

"Oh? Well ok." said Clarke. "Bellamy, we can't open the doors yet. What if the air is toxic?" asked Clarke.

"We'll find out."

The doors opened. Octavia was the first to walk out. She jumped off the metal and landed on the grass. She took a deep breath.

"We're back, bitches!" yelled Octavia at the top of her lungs.

The air wasn't toxic. It was sweet and fresh. Just like Jet imagined, but better. Clarke held a map in her hands. She smoothed it out. Clarke looked so serious. How was she not enjoying this?

"Clarke?! Can you believe this? We're on Earth! On Earth!" said Jet as she twirled around and took a deep breath.

"Yea, I know," was Clarke's only reply.

"Clarke, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? I mean, look around. It's perfect!" said Jet.

"Uh-huh. Jet calm down. We need to get to Mount Weather fast. We need food and other supplies. And besides, why do you think there are no animals? What if it's because of radiation? Maybe we didn't get enough of it yet so that's why we're okay."

"Clarke, I know that you're the big sis and all but turn off the responsible adult for a second and enjoy yourself!" said Jet.

"I will enjoy myself when we get to Mt. Weather and back! For now I'm focused on getting ourselves food." Clarke said with a tone that said 'conversation over.' Wells walked up to them.

"Hey Clarke. Hi Jet," he smiled, but mostly at Clarke.

"Get away from me, Wells. I didn't think you'd have the nerve to even talk to me after what you've done," said Clarke. Jet and Clarke walked away but Wells ran after them.

"Wait, Clarke. Where are you going? I'll go with you to Mt. Weather. My dad said we needed to get supplies and stuff so…"

"Wells, just because you're the Chancellor's son doesn't mean you get to do whatever the hell you want," yelled Jet with such force that Wells jumped back. She started walking again with her sister.

"Look, Jet, I'm very sorry about what happened to your dad but we're on Earth now so we need to get along. We won't survive here if we're going to act like this. We need to be a team!" said Wells.

Clarke was ready to protest but Jet cut her off.

"Wells, you're right. But you're still not going with us."

The Spacewalker came up to the trio.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Mt. Weather like we're supposed to," said Jet.

"Woah calm down. I just asked a question. So the two of you are going to get enough water for the hundred of us?" asked Finn.

"Actually 98 of us, thanks to you," corrected Clarke. Finn sighed and grabbed two guys that were nearest to him.

"So the five of us are-"

"Make it six!" shouted Octavia stopping Jasper mid-sentence. Jasper and his friend Monty were the two guys Finn grabbed earlier.

The group walked with Clarke as the leader since she had the map. The group stopped and Jet almost ran into Monty. They all crouched down, looking at something. Jet saw what it was. An animal! If she recalled correctly, the animal was a deer. It didn't notice the group yet and was too busy munching on grass to notice them.

Finn made a step toward it. Slowly he took another. A twig snapped and the deer turned to them. They all jumped back when they saw the deer's true nature. It ran off into the wild.

"Did you see that?" asked Monty.

"Nooooo. Two headed deers are so common that we didn't notice it," said Jasper with sarcasm. Monty rolled his eyes.

"Clarke, what if we can't live here? What if the radiation hasn't passed yet?" Jet whispered to Clarke.

"Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!" They stopped in front of a body of water. A lake or river, Jet wasn't sure what it was called.

"Hold on. There's not supposed to be any water here...How strange," said Clarke but Octavia already stripped to her underwear and was getting in the water. Jasper, Monty, and Finn stared at Octavia with drooling mouths. Jet and Clarke rolled their eyes.

"Well there is, princess so take off your clothes and jump in," said Jasper as he took off his shoes. Soon the whole crew was taking off their shoes and jackets.

Jasper saw something moving towards Octavia.

"Octavia! Octavia! Get out of the water! Now!" he yelled. Octavia turned a little too late and was dragged down by the giant snake looking thing. She surfaced once more and Jasper pulled her out quickly before the _thing _returned. Everyone huddled around the hero and damsel in distress.

"Oh my god, Octavia!" screamed Jet. "Clarke, we need to bandage her wound." Clarke ripped off a piece of Jasper's shirt while he was too busy catching his breath. She bandaged Octavia's thigh, causing Octavia to wince.

"Note to self: Next time save the girl," said Monty and they all laughed in relief. They kept walking towards the mountain. Jet wondered what was going on back at camp. Did they establish any rules yet? Was there a leader? Clarke turned towards a small hill.

"There," she pointed. "We need to cross that."

There was another river between them and Mt. Weather.

"We could use that vine to swing over," suggested Jet. Everyone looked at the vine Jet was talking about.

"What if it's not stable smarty?" asked Finn. Jet almost tackled him if Clarke hadn't said, "We'll find out then."

"Fine, but I'm going first," Finn flashed Octavia a smile. Jet couldn't help but roll her eyes.

They all climbed up the hill and waited for Finn to swing.

"Quit stalling, Finn!" exclaimed Clarke. Finn was about to start running and jump off the ledge when Jasper said, "Wait! Let me go first." Finn made way for Jasper and Jasper didn't hesitate before swinging. He landed on the other side with a thud. He stood up quickly and yelled 'Woohoo!' Everyone clapped and cheered for him. Jasper picked up a sign and yelled, "We made it! We're on Mt. Weather!" The cheering grew louder. Jet ran up to Clarke and hugged her. Jet released her after a few seconds but the look on Clarke's face was pure horror. Jet turned around to see Jasper collapse with a spear in his chest.

* * *

**Please review! Once again, it won't be accurate word to word so chillax. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jet realized they were not alone. People survived the nuclear attack. And they were not friendly. Instead of communicating with the 100, they threw a spear at Jasper. These people (were they even people?) are hunters. Killing machines really. They threw that spear from a long distance and hit Jasper right in the heart. Earth had greater dangers than Jet had imagined. Surviving just got harder.

Jet and Finn were carrying Octavia since she couldn't run because of her wound. They stopped for a second to catch their breath but kept running again. Monty fell down and Clarke helped him up. Clarke picked up a skull. A very oddly shaped skull.

"What the hell are they?" Jet practically screamed. She was terrified out of her mind. They would die. All of them. How could they possibly compete with opponents who could throw spears from a distance and survive a nuclear bomb? She heard yelling in the distance. At first, Jet thought it was the monstrous creatures who killed Jasper but as she listened closer she heard curse words. That could only be the delinquents. No reasonable creature could be as loud and stupid as these. Take Finn for example. He wasted a month's supply of oxygen for a few minutes in space. Monty and Jasper made drugs. Clarke and herself were thrown in prison for agreeing to their father's 'wrong' opinion. Octavia had it worst.

The yelps and laughter meant they were near their camp. Jet hurried, making Finn almost trip. They reached the camp only to see Wells choking a guy. He looked like he was about to kill him!

Clarke ran up to Wells. "Stop! Wells, what are you doing?! Let him go."

Wells hesitated for a second but let the guy go. Jet barely recognized him. Wells was never the one to pick a fight. This guy must have done something pretty bad to make Wells this angry.

"Where's the food?" someone asked. Jet turned to see Bellamy. She couldn't help but stare a little too long. Bellamy didn't even glance at Jet. Instead he ran up to his sister.

'What happened?" he asked Clarke. Jet felt a little pang of jealousy in her heart. It was always Clarke who got attention. She was the hero while Jet was ignored. Sure Clarke was smart and she could be a nurse here at camp but Jet was always in the shadow. Their mother always called for Clarke to help her in a surgery. Jet tagged along but never got into it. Clarke was the brains and Jet was….well, Jet wasn't anything really. Clarke was smarter. She was more artistic than Jet. She was calmer and more responsible. Clarke was a superstar compared to Jet. All Jet had was her temper.

"Jet. Jet!" Clarke was calling Jet but she was too lost in her thoughts. "Jet!" This caught Jet's attention. "I'm going after Jasper. Are you coming or not?" asked Clarke.

"Yeah, of course! We can't just leave him there!" replied Jet.

"Great. Let's go get Finn and see how Octavia is doing."

"Actually, I'm gonna…go inside the ship first," Jet said only to show Clarke that she won't follow her every command. Jet could do whatever she wanted. She was on Earth after all. Here, Bellamy told everyone to do Whatever The Hell They Want. Bellamy. Oh, she will never get him out of her head. As she walked towards the ship, Jet could feel Clarke's eyes on her. Clarke must be new to the feeling of rejection. Poor her. God, what was she thinking? Clarke is her sister! Earth must be doing something to her. Actually, everyone acted different. As Jet looked around, she saw people doing everything from making out to chasing each other like wild animals. _This is Earth,_ thought Jet. _Everyone is free. _Jet decided she would do something completely wild. Something crazy that she would have never even thought about back on the Ark. But what? Doesn't matter. First things first they needed to rescue Jasper. She could think of her wild feat later.

Jet saw Octavia in the ship with Bellamy kneeling at her side.

"Hey Octavia. How are you? Need some water or anything just call," suggested Jet. Bellamy left the two friends together. Besides Clarke, Octavia was her only friend on Earth. Sure she could be….slutty and obnoxious (don't tell her I said that) but she's also a great listener. Octavia and Jet agreed on many things and saw eye to eye. Jet seemed to be the only one to see how sweet Octavia could also be if you got past her coat of rudeness.

"Nah I'm fine. Bellamy just gave me some water. I can't believe I finally get to see him!"

"Yeah I know. You've been talking about that the whole way to Mt. Weather!" exclaimed Jet. She didn't mean to get Octavia mad.

"Well, Jet, how would you feel if you were locked away for three years without Clarke? At least you two were in the same cell!"

"I'm sorry Octavia. I didn't mean it like that. I understand how happy you are and I'm happy for you!" Octavia smiled.

"I can hook you two up," said Octavia.

"What?!"

"Please. Don't deny it! I can see how you look at him and he pretends not to notice you but he likes you. Whenever I talk about you he blushes."

"Wait. You've been talking about me?" Jet joked.

"Well...yeah. I just said I made a friend. Bellamy changed the subject quickly."

"Really? Are you just saying that so I agree to your love problem help?"

"So you're admitting you like him? Ha! I caught you! I have proof now so you can't get yourself out of this one," Octavia beamed with glee.

"I never admit anything Octavia. You made a wild guess!" countered Jet but both of them knew Octavia was right.

"Whatever you say."

Clarke came in the ship. "Ok. I'm ready. Are you coming Jet?" Jet nodded.

"I wanna come to but Bellamy won't let me," said Octavia.

"Well, normally I'd saw screw him. You're on Earth now and you can do whatever you want but in this case, Bellamy's right. You can't go anywhere with that wound," said Jet. Clarke stared at her and was about to say something to Jet when Octavia said, "You too Jet? Really?!"

"Jet, listen to yourself! Just because we're not on the Ark doesn't mean we can do what we want!" exclaimed Clarke. "We need rules and a way better leader than Bellamy! He's encouraging everyone to take the bracelets off!"

"Bellamy's a great leader!" countered Jet. She didn't mean to sound so high pitched and defensive. Octavia smiled an I-told-you-so smile. "Besides, the bracelets hurt. I'm not surprised they're taking them off! I'm gonna take it off myself."

"What? No! Jet if you take it off the Ark will think you're dead!" said Clarke.

"So?"

"You want Mom to think you're dead?"

"I don't care what she thinks. She barely even notices me. It's all you Clarke. She pays attention only to you!" Jet choked back a tear. Clarke looked surprised.

"Doesn't matter. We're wasting time. Jasper needs help fast! I'm taking this crap off and then I'll join you." said Jet. She went outside and took in the beauty of Earth again. She saw Murphy prying the bracelet of a girl off with a crowbar.

"Anyone else?" he called out. Jet raised her hand. "Me," she called out. Murphy smiled. "Good girl."

"Just so you know, I'm taking this off cause I'm sick of it. Not because I'm following the rest of you idiots. What you're doing is stupid. There's people that care about you up there! I have no one so it doesn't matter if I take it off." the crowd was silent when Murphy pried Jet's bracelet off. Finally someone clapped and the crowd followed. She looked at the crowd to see Bellamy start the clapping.

"Nice speech," he teased. "You do know that the rest of the Ark won't come down if they think we're dying." Jet blushed but ignored him and kept walking to Clarke, Wells, and Finn.

"What are they doing here?" asked Clarke. Jet turned to see Murphy and Bellamy behind her.

"We, my dear princess, are joining you," said Bellamy.

"Okay. I heard you had a gun so I guess you'll be helpful," said Clarke.

Jet walked with Clarke. She didn't trust Murphy or Wells and she was too nervous to talk with Bellamy. Jet was Jet that way. Anything could make her nervous even if it isn't intended to make her nervous.

"Is that true? What you said at the ship? Did you mean it?" Clarke broke the silence.

Jet sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Clarke's kind talks. "Yes Clarke. It's true. But I'm not about to start talking about it. And don't say that it will make me feel better because it won't. Just mind your business for once in your life!"

"Geez sorry Jet! I'm sorry for trying!" Jet felt bad for talking like this to Clarke. Clarke was always there for her and never did anything to hurt her. Jet wasn't jealous that Clarke got all the attention. Whatever her mother thought was her mother's problem. Jet didn't care. There was a time when she was twelve and she did care but that is in the past. Now Jet is older. Jet is independent. She is strong and she will survive this horrid yet beautiful planet. And she will save Jasper no matter what.

She and Clarke kept quiet while Murphy, Wells, and Bellamy wouldn't shut up. Bellamy would quietly say something to Wells causing Wells to yell something mean and curse at Bellamy. Or Bellamy would whisper with Murphy making Wells mad. Finn would defend Wells or tell Murphy and Bellamy to shut up. Typical men.

"Stop," commanded Jet. Everyone stopped and listened. They heard a soft moan to their left.

"Jasper!" exclaimed Clarke. Jet pushed through the bushes and branches. The sight before her was horrifying. Jasper was strung up to a tree. He was in a horrible state. His skin was a pale ghostly color. He was drenched in blood and all cut up! Jet rushed to his aid. She heard Clarke telling her to stop but kept running. Suddenly she dropped. Jet looked down. There were spears and _very _pointy sticks below her. But she was hanging on. Actually someone was holding her. Jet looked up to see a very concerned Bellamy. Finally she saw his eyes. They were brown like hers. Jet stood out from Clarke physically and mentally. Clarke was smart and artistic while Jet was wild and bad tempered. Clarke was blonde with blue eyes while Jet had boring brown eyes. Jet's hair suit her name very well since it was jet black. Jet sometimes wondered if she was adopted. Her dad had black hair but nobody in her family had brown eyes. Always blue or grey or black but never brown. Bellamy's eyes were a deeper color than Jet's. She could stare into them forever but (sadly) she was pulled up. Bellamy turned his head away from Jet.

"Thanks," she muttered. Clarke ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god, Jet! I was so scared! They must have left Jasper here as bait. What if the Grounders are around here somewhere?"

"I hope not. I'm gonna get him down," said Finn.

"Me too," volunteered Wells.

"No, Wells. You can't climb with that ankle," said Clarke,

"And you can't leave the ladies alone with _them. _Jet, didn't you see that he was about to let you go? Murphy come with me and help me get him down," said Finn. Jet looked at Bellamy who found suddenly found something very interesting on the ground. How could she be so stupid?

"Really, Bellamy? You were going to let go of me?"

"I-"

There was some rustling behind them. Jet turned around and saw a big black creature running towards them.

"Bellamy, get you gun!" yelled Finn. Bellamy checked his back pocket but the gun wasn't there. Jet heard a gunshot. Wells had Bellamy's gun. He hit the animal right in the leg but that only caused it to slow down. He fired again and hit in the side. The animal fell. Finn and Murphy untangled the ropes holding Jasper limbs. Jasper almost fell but Finn caught him just in time. Jet and Clarke held Jasper's feet and Wells held his torso. Jet noticed a patch where the spear hit him. They hurt him, then rescued him, then hung him up as bait? What kind of people are they?!

They returned to camp to see it as usual. It was wild and loud like always. They carried Jasper onto the ship and set him on a table. He was in pain but unconscious.

Clarke was focused on helping Jasper. Clarke knew almost everything medical related. Jet knew only a few things. The basics really. She couldn't look at Jasper's bloody body so she went to get some fresh air. Besides, she would only be a nuisance to Clarke.

Bellamy came up to Jet.

"Hey, Jet, listen. I was not going to let go of you back there. I just-"

"Save it for the girls you bring into your tent every now and then." With that, Jet left him alone in the middle of camp. She noticed that he already ordered people to build a fence. It was crappy but better than nothing. Jet kept exploring the area. She came up to a secluded place where there two bumps on the ground. She heard a twig snap behind her. Jet gasped.

"Bellamy! Quit sneaking up on me like that!"

"Sorry. Jet listen-"

"Is that what I think it is?" Jet pointed to the bumps.

"Yeah, Wells buried the two guys that tried to follow Spacewalker out of-"

"Wow. Luxury paradise. Graveyard and gravedigger included." Sarcasm is another thing Jet had that Clarke didn't.

"Quit cutting me off like that! Please listen to me!" But Jet was already headed towards the center of the camp. She didn't want to listen to a jerk like Bellamy. Not now. Not after something as depressing as Jasper. She needed to be alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Any suggestions? Please review! Comments and criticism welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper wasn't getting well. It sounded like he was just getting worse. Jet avoided the dropship as much as possible but sometimes Clarke needed her help. Clarke and Jet were the only ones who knew anything medical here.

Jasper's screams were depressing for everyone around the camp. People went hunting more than usual just to avoid Jasper. Jet herself wanted to leave but Clarke convinced her to stay there and help her when she needed help. Clarke was heating up a knife to seal Jasper's wound.

"Clarke, I need to get out of here! You can do this yourself. I get dizzy from the sight of blood and you know that!" Jet tried to tell Clarke that she didn't need her help. Whenever their mother asked Clarke and Jet to help out in a surgery, Jet would leave when she had the opportunity.

"No, I need you here. Please don't go yet. Do you want Jasper to live or not?" asked Clarke. Jet always stayed when Clarke asked that question. Of course she wanted to help him but she couldn't. Jet knew Clarke asked her to help just because Clarke needed someone with her to support her.

"Clarke you know you can't save him. Just kill him off already!" Bellamy screamed from outside.

"This isn't the Ark! Every life matters, Bellamy," Clarke called back.

"What if this was you in Jasper's place?" Jet asked. Bellamy came in. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore. Jet thought he looked more handsome like this.

He came up to Jet and said, "It doesn't matter who it is, you're only making it worse. If he doesn't get better tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." So this is Bellamy Blake. A careless killer who calls himself leader. Jet still liked him but less. She couldn't stand this anymore so she climbed up the ladder to check on Octavia.

"Hi."

"Hi," replied Octavia.

"How's your leg?"

"It's okay. Better."

"Glad to hear that...but about the Grounders, why do you think they attacked?" Jet wasn't sure why this subject made her nervous. Maybe because the Grounders scared her out of her mind. Maybe because if she even talked about them they would show up in camp and kill everyone.

"I think they could do worse than this. They saved Jasper to warn us. I mean, we probably crossed the border or something. We pissed them off," Octavia smiled. "Or they are crazy and sadistic and attacked us just for the fun of it!"she added. Jet smiled a fake smile. Octavia was fun to be around with but not today. Jet had nightmares of Grounders killing her, Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy in very terrible ways.

Before going in the dropship to sleep, she saw two girls enter Bellamy's tent. She waited for them to come out but she didn't see them. Jet finally gave up. She started to climb down from the tree she was sitting on. Jet's head turned when she heard a rustle above her. Frozen in fear, she squinted to see better. Nothing. Probably just an animal. A sharp branch scratched Jet's leg as she rushed to get down.

* * *

She woke up in the dark and very stuffy room that was the upper level of the dropship. Part of Jet wanted to camp outside in a tent like everyone else, but she also knew that up here it was safer. And Clarke was with her. Clarke and Octavia were the only two people she cared about. She wouldn't be able to go on if anything happened to them.

Jet climbed down the ladder. She tried not to step on the sleeping bodies. It was cooler here but packed. The only people sleeping on top were Jet and Clarke because of the heat. The air outside was fresh and crisp. Jet closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" someone asked. Jet opened her eyes to see Bellamy.

"Because I don't want to. Why aren't you?" Jet replied flatly. She was still mad at him for almost letting go.

"Same reason," he replied with a smirk but Jet was already walking away.

Bellamy ran to catch up. "Where are you going? It's dangerous out here. Especially at night."

"Why would you care? You almost killed me yourself." Jet replied sourly.

"I wasn't going to let go of you. I just...I don't know, I wasn't going to let you go!" Bellamy tried again. Jet stopped and stood there for a second before coming up to his face saying, "Then why did you hesitate before pulling me up?" Bellamy was silent. He looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze. Then Jet did something she wasn't expecting herself to do. She punched him right in the jaw and Bellamy fell back, looking surprised. Neither of them was expecting that.

"Asshole," Jet silently said and kept walking to the graves. She discovered a hidden area that no one would find unless they pushed through the bushes. Jet discovered the place by tripping over a root.

She sat against a boulder and looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful even though they were just a hot ball of gas. The sky looked different than from the Ark. Jet looked at the glowing flowers. Clarke said that normally flowers didn't look like this. They glowed because of the radiation from the nuclear bombs. Jet liked this. It was something that marked the new era. The return of humans.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt a little burn on her hand. There was a yellow fog just inches from her. Jet quickly stood up. The fog encircled her. She had nowhere to run. The fog was centimeters from her feet. She climbed on top of the boulder. It was big enough to stand on but not sit. The fog closed around the rock. Jet sighed in relief. At least she was safe here even if it meant standing all night. But more of the fog came in. It began to rise and was already halfway up the rock. Jet screamed.

_This is how I die_, she thought. She closed her eyes and just as she did, she heard a thud. Jet risked opening her eyes and saw a dark figure in front of her. _Grounder, Grounder, Grounder _was the only thing she could think of. The figure reached for Jet's hand. She didn't move. Couldn't move. The figure put one hand on Jet's back and another under her legs. It picked Jet up. Jet still was frozen in fear. She looked at the face of the figure. It was mutated! The figure was hideous and scary. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, too scared it would kill her if she turned away. This is what the creatures that hurt Jasper looked like. Horrible mutants that were too exposed to radiation.

Jet heard a rustle behind her. This brought her back to her senses. Someone emerged from the bushes. Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" she tried to warn. Bellamy threw something that hit Jet right in the side. She looked down. A knife. He threw a knife at her!

"Bellamy…" she winced.

"No! Jet! I didn't…no!" he called. The trees moved past Jet. Her vision became blurry and soon she saw only blackness.

* * *

**Short chapter but the next one will be longer! Please tell me what you think. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jet woke up in a place she didn't recognize. The night's events rushed through her head like a tidal wave. Where was she? Was she dead? Where was the Grounder?

Jet took in her surroundings. She lay in a wooden bed. The blankets were animal skins. A large two-headed bear skin was thrown across the wooden floor. The walls were wooden too. A fire burned in a stone fireplace. Desks were piled with papers and books.

She tried to sit up but the pain shot up her side. She remembered the way Bellamy threw the knife at her and pretended it was an accident. He had perfect aim. She saw him and his friends throw knives and other weapons at a target on the trees. He never missed. Not once. He hurt her before and now he just put salt on the wound. She loved him and hated him. Was that even possible?

Jet didn't know what to do. Should she wait for the mutated Grounder to come back? Or should she run? Even if she managed to get up, where would she go? It was safer to stay. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the face of the Grounder. She shrieked but quickly realized it was only a mask.

Someone ran into the room. "Are you alright? I heard you scream." It was a man. A Grounder, judging by his clothes.

"Where am I? Who are you?! What are you going to do?" Jet poured out the questions. Her mind was speaking for her.

"Ok, you're in my home. My name is Noah, _and_ I'm not going to do anything but help you," he replied calmly.

"Why did you bring me here? Take me back!"

"I brought you here to help you with your wound. I rescued you from the fog yesterday. And you can't go back yet because, currently, you can't walk and if I take you, they will attack me."

The sound of his voice calmed Jet down. At least she had a grip on herself. She looked at the mask. "Is that yours?" The Grounder, Noah, nodded. His face looked normal. He wasn't a mutant, and Jet only saw a mask.

"What is your name?" Noah asked.

"Jet."

He smiled. "Pleased to meet you. So, tell me about yourself. All I know is that your people landed from the sky,they don't know how to survive here, most of them act like idiots...what else?

Jet felt awkward. She was laying in a stranger's bed and he was talking to her like they were old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Why did you attack Jasper?" she asked frantically. She was getting answers before him. The Grounder looked puzzled for a second.

"Who? Oh, well, I was ordered to attack one of you to show you that you were not alone and you better watch out. I didn't want to but, orders are orders. Don't worry, I knew what I was doing. He's fine now. I know it."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "_You_ hit him? So, instead of talking to us, you hit Jasper almost in the heart! You could have killed him!"

"I'm not like your friend that hit you with a knife. I have great aim and the spear landed right where I wanted it." Noah sounded offended.

"Thanks for the reminder. Anyways, do your people know how to talk?" Jet asked again.

"Our leader commanded, I followed the command. They want war, I and a few others want peace. I could tell your leader does not want peace. Neither does mine, but we can work it out. That's why I helped you in the first place. Jet took a minute to take it all in. She was in a Grounder's room and while she was terrified out of her mind, he seemed to tease her with his calmness. Well of course he's not scared of Jet. She was an injured and unarmed girl who had nowhere to run. Jet noticed the mask on the bedside table was made out of metal. It would hurt if she hit him, preferably on the back of his head. Maybe she'd knock him unconscious and would be able to escape easily. It was better than nothing and worth a try. Now, she needed the perfect moment.

She remembered the scene when she punched Bellamy. Bellamy was distracted which made it easier for Jet to hit him. Jet looked at nothing on the ground. Noah followed her gaze and Jet seized this opportunity. Ignoring the pain, Jet reached for the mask and in one swift movement hit the back of Noah's head. She wasn't strong so she hit him as hard as she could. The Grounder's body dropped.

Punching Bellamy was one thing but knocking out a stranger that helped her was another, even if he was a Grounder.

Jet swung her legs to her left. It hurt, but she stood up. Her wound was stitched and her whole waist was bandaged.

Jet's jacket was curled up in a ball on a chair. Her shoes were right next to the bed. She didn't bother putting on socks because it already hurt like hell when she adjusted her boots. She put her black jacket on and winced as the jacket hugged her wound.

Jet did something between a jog and a limp towards the door. Tears welled up in Jet's eyes. She ignored the blurry vision. The door was heavy and Jet was weak. She pushed and the door gave in. There were figures behind the door but she couldn't make them out. A headache formed in her head. Jet felt her legs turn weak. She leaned against the wall for support.

_No. No! I can't black out now. Get up Jet_, she thought. Jet felt the sticky blood pour out. It didn't matter. She needed to get back to camp. Clarke would help her there. Someone rushed to her aid. She couldn't see anything. It was like one of the oil pictures that the ancient humans painted. And then she saw only darkness.

* * *

Jet woke up in the same room that she so frantically tried to escape from. The Grounder wasn't there. She wouldn't stand up again. Not until her side healed. Jet would be stuck here for a long time.

She heard the door creak open. A Grounder woman came in. She looked about Jet's age.

"Oh. You're awake," she noted. Jet didn't even glance in her direction. She just lay there, looking at the wooden ceiling. Jet just wanted to return to Clarke. And Octavia. She missed Octavia's sarcastic comments and sweet, innocent laughter. The only person that made her want to stay here, in this Grounder house, was Bellamy. When she returned, she would have to face him. And she would punch his handsome face really hard. The lady was saying something to Jet, but all Jet could think of was the way Bellamy waited before pulling Jet up from the ditch the Grounders dug and the way he threw the knife at her. Good thing it was dark and Jet couldn't see his face back there. The look of satisfaction would have hurt her even more. `

And then there was Noah. He jumped from the trees and into the fog to help her. How had the fog not affected him? He risked his life to help her when he had no problem throwing a spear at Jasper. Jet realized he was actually pretty handsome, now that she thought of it. He had a deep tan and blue eyes. That's all she saw so far. She was more focused on escaping to take a good look at him.

"Are you listening?" the woman asked. Jet turned to her to tell her that she could hear her.

"Good. Now tell me, why did you do that to my brother? Do you have any idea how heavy he is?" she asked. Jet just kept staring. She had no energy at all.

"Not going to talk, are you? Alright. I still don't know why my brother helped you. To me, you are all intruders. I'm helping you only because my brother cares enough to help you," she said. Noah was her brother. Jet couldn't help but smile a bit. There were no population rules here. This wasn't the Ark. This is freedom.

Jet noticed the woman had a deep tan also. Her eyes were grey but she resembled Noah so much.

"What was your name again?" the woman asked. Jet paused for a while but then said, "I'm Jet. Who are you?"

"My name is Eleanor, but you can call me Elly," she replied. Elly was glad that Jet was finally talking, but Jet still had questions.

"I didn't know there were people on Earth. It's horrible that the Ark left some of you to die," Jet said. Elly sighed.

"Well, some people rebelled. Some wanted to die on Earth, not in space. It was rough, but we survived. I'm guessing the Ark is your home. There are more people up there, right?" Elly asked. Jet nodded.

"Noah told me of your people, but I'm not a warrior or a scout so I couldn't see you personally."

"You've been spying on us, haven't you? Since the very beginning," Jet realized.

"Took you a while to figure that out. I don't know what Noah sees in you," Elly said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, don't be naive. It's not everyday that a man jumps into poison fog, is it? Use your imagination. He likes you. But he also wasted the fog cloth…"

"Fog cloth?"Jet asked.

"We have developed a weapon against the fog. We take any cloth and then dip it in the juice of a special plant. It keeps the fog off the cloth for an hour maximum. My brother wrapped his legs with it and saved you," she explained. Jet liked Elly. Just like Jet, Elly has a fiery temper and gets mad easily.

"When will I be able to go home?" Jet asked desperately. Elly considered Jet's question.

"I'd say...about a week and a half. Maybe two," before Jet could say anything, Elly added, "but your side needs to heal. Whoever got that knife in you hit your ribs and cracked them. You need to wait."

"My sister can help me! She knows this kind of stuff. I need to get to her," Jet said frantically.

"What's the rush? We don't bite," Elly smiled. "You're scared of us, aren't you? Noah threw the spear at your friend, and now you think everyone's bad here. Noah didn't want to. He almost got himself killed when he refused to, but they made him do it."

What they thought they knew about the Grounders was wrong. They were normal people but they had a terrible leader.

"We need to make peace," Jet finally said.

"Obviously, but our leader won't listen. We've tried and that didn't end well. One of us was killed," she said bitterly. Whoever was killed, meant a lot to Elly.

"I'm sorry," Jet muttered. Elly glared at her.

"No, you're not sorry. You just say that because it's the right thing to do," Elly stated. It was Jet's turn to glare.

"My one and only true love threw a knife at me. I know what it means to lose a person you care for." This shut Elly up. Elly stood up and left.

Jet looked around the room once more before falling asleep.

* * *

The past week was the most boring week in Jet's life. Being in Confinement was funner than laying in bed for a week. Elly would bring Jet water and some food Jet recognized as rice. Noah was gone for five days on a job the leader had assigned. He came back one day full of cuts and blood.

Jet learned that she was in Elly's house. She had several other rooms for her patients. Clarke would get along with Elly. Jet could pretty much see them get carried away on medical stuff. The Grounders were no different from the people on the Ark. They were just more muscular and tougher. And knew how to survive on Earth, unlike the 100.

Jet was reading a book when Elly came in.

"Hello. Let me see your wound," she said. Jet lifted her shirt. Elly examined it and said, "It's much better. I think we can try walking again. Jet was overjoyed. Finally she'll see Clarke again. She must be worried sick. Jet stood up. There was no bleeding.

"Does this mean I can go back home?" Jet asked eagerly.

Elly nodded. "I grew attached to you. It will be a shame for you to leave, but I understand. Have dinner with me and my family and then I'll have Noah take you home."

Jet smiled. "I think I can go now. I'm not hungry anyways."

"Well, alright. I'll go get Noah."

Jet took her jacket but didn't put it on because of the blood. It didn't hurt to bend over and put her boots on anymore.

Noah came in. Jet couldn't help but think about how handsome he was. He smiled at Jet.

"Glad to see that you're better," he said. Jet thought back when Elly told her he liked her.

"I'm sorry `for hitting you on the head," Jet muttered

"It's alright. I've had worse in battles," he replied. After saying a final goodbye to Elly, they headed out the back door and into the forest.

They remained silent the whole time. Noah froze in his tracks. He took Jet's hand and led her behind a boulder.

"Ow!" Jet winced. He put a hand over her mouth. Jet tried to wriggle free but he was much stronger. He put a finger over his mouth, telling Jet to keep quiet. Jet nodded.

She heard heavy footsteps.

"Reapers," he whispered. "They are cannibals and crazy killers."

Jet's eyes widened in horror. She saw someone sit on the rock they were hiding behind. Her heart beat faster. They were making camp here. It was just a matter of time before they were discovered. She should have agreed to dinner.

Noah mouthed '_we need to run_.' Jet nodded. He took Jet's hand. They stood up and ran as fast as they could. She could hear the Reapers running after them. They were like wild animals. Yelling and laughing like idiots. Noah turned. The forest was home to him.

They stopped in front of a cave. Jet never ran so much. She barely ever ran. There was no space on the Ark to run. She panted as she caught her breath. Noah didn't even sweat.

"This is my friend's cave. He prefers to live by himself. He's independent." Noah explained. They went into the dark cave. The Reapers turned past it.

Noah still had Jet's hand. She felt more relaxed with him. Finally they saw a light. They headed towards it.

Jet's mouth dropped when she saw what was in front of her. Octavia was kissing a Grounder. They didn't even notice Jet and Noah.

"Octavia?!" Octavia's head turned.

"Jet!"

"Lincoln?"

"Noah?"

The Grounder's name was Lincoln. Octavia ran over to Jet and embraced her in a big hug.

"Oh my god, Jet! I was so worried about you! What happened? Bellamy said a Grounder took you!"

"Noah helped me. There was this acid fog and Noah jumped in to get me out of it. Then Bellamy came and he did this," Jet lifted up her shirt a bit to show Octavia the wound. Octavia's mouth dropped.

"Bellamy did that? Why?" she asked, clearly concerned about her friend. The men were having a conversation of their own.

After everything was cleared up, Noah and Lincoln went to check that the Reapers were gone. They came back and told them it was safe to go.

They all headed out. The ladies caught up on news. Murphy was banished and Wells was killed by a little girl. She was about the age of twelve.

Octavia told Jet about Lincoln. Bellamy had tortured him because Finn was dying but the worst part was that Clarke had encouraged him.

Lincoln and Noah stopped.

"There's your camp. We won't go further but we'll stay here and make sure you make it safe," said Noah. Lincoln gave Octavia one last kiss.

Jet almost ran. She was excited to see Clarke.

"Open the gate! It's Octavia and Jet!" someone shouted. She could hear them all talking.

"Jet's back?"

"What happened to her?"

"Is she alright?"

Someone opened the door. A crowd gathered to see if it was really true. Jet hated crowds. She pushed through. Somebody grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Bellamy. The fake look of concern disgusted her.

"Let me go," she commanded.

"No, Jet. I was worried about you. How did you escape?" he asked.

"_Escape?_ The Grounder helped me after what you've done! They aren't bad. Unlike some people." She glared at him. He looked shocked. "I wouldn't even go near me, if I was you."

Bellamy called after her but Jet headed toward the dropship. Clarke ran out of the ship. Her eyes widened and she burst into tears.

"Jet! Oh my god! What happened?'" she said between sobs. Jet hugged her.

"I'll explain inside," she said. Bellamy went in after them. Jet turned to quickly and ripped her wound open again.

"Ow!" she screamed and clutched her side.

"What? Jet are you hurt?" Clarke asked. Jet nodded. Clarke led her to the table. Jet lay down. She saw Bellamy standing next to Clarke.

"Get him out of here!" Jet yelled.

"I'm staying," he said firmly. Jet glared at him. Clarke lifted Jet's shirt to see her ribs.

"What happened? Who cut you? Was it the Grounders?" Clarke asked.

"No. It was Bellamy."

Clarke turned to him. "How would you feel if someone did this to Octavia?" Bellamy was speechless. Bellamy took Jet's hand but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jet. I didn't want to hit you. I was aiming at the Grounder."

"Noah saved my life while you almost killed me. He cares about me. I'd rather be on a toxic planet with him than on a safe planet with you." There was pain in Bellamy's eyes and in that moment, Jet wanted to believe that Bellamy was telling the truth.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Bellamy telling the truth or is he lying? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jet tried to keep quiet as Clarke re-did her stitches.

"Whoever they are, they knew what they were doing," Clarke noted.

"The man that saved me has a sister. I think you'd get along with her. Both of you are medical nerds."

Clarke smiled to herself. She was glad to have her sister back.

"Jet, there's something I need to tell you."

Jet glanced at Clarke, urging her to spill.

Clarke sighed. "Wells...he...he wasn't the one that turned Dad in." Jet's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean...that..." Clarke looked like she was about to cry. For the first time on Earth, Clarke looked fragile.

"It's okay, Clarke. Tell me."

Clarke took a shaky breath. "Mom turned him in."

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know! But I'm a horrible person! All this time I judged Wells so harshly and he didn't even do anything!" Clarke said between sobs. "He loved me so much that he let me hate him just because he knew I would be devastated! He loved me with true love and died before he could even kiss me!" Clarke was a mess. She was red and her nose was running. Her hair looked like a bird's nest all of a sudden. Jet looked down and saw that her sister finished the stitches. Jet held Clarke close. All this time...Jet knew how Clarke felt. She felt tears in her eyes but blinked them away.

Clarke wiped her eyes. "Anyways, we should rest."

"Okay but I need to do something first," Jet replied. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see Octavia," she lied but Clarke bought it. She jumped off the table and gave Clarke one last hug before going outside.

Bellamy was sitting against a tree, poking the ground with a stick. Thank god he didn't see her. Jet went behind the dropship. No one was there, much to Jet's relief.

She picked out the tree with the lowest branches and climbed it.

"Noah!" she whispered. Nothing. She climbed higher.

"Noah!" she tried again. Still nothing. She called his name once more before heading down. Suddenly, she felt someone grasp her hand. She gasped but realized who it was. Noah was on the neighboring tree. He had his mask on but quickly took it off.

He swung himself onto Jet's tree. The way he was so graceful and quiet made Jet stare in awe. He hadn't rustled a single leaf when he jumped. The Grounders took advantage of the trees. It was smart but it probably took forever to learn how to be so quiet.

Jet couldn't help but hug him. She needed it. Her once best friend who she accused of a terrible thing he didn't do died. Jet hadn't even said goodbye to him. Noah hugged her back. He was warm unlike the crisp air that signaled winter was coming.

Jet quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Sorry. It's just...there's a lot of things going on and-"

"You shouldn't have climbed this tree, Jet. You could have opened your wound," he said, his voice full of concern.

"I know but I had to see you. I didn't even thank you."

"It was dangerous. Why did you climb?"

"I wanted to ask you more questions. Like what are you doing here?"

Noah sighed. "My leader told me and a few others, who are probably already home, to spy on your camp. Jet they are planning an attack. You need to get out of here."

"That's...I can't leave. But you could stop them. Convince them, please."

"I've tried but she won't listen. You need to leave. They are convinced you will harm them."

Jet thought for a while. "Then we need to make them see otherwise."

"How?"

"Befriend the leaders. You need to pretend you're one of us and I need to go to your village. We need to make the leaders like us and then we'll reveal who we truly are."

"Jet. That's never going to work and even if it does both of us are different people. We'll never blend in! No. I'm not doing that," Noah simply said.

"Fine. Then what do you propose? Wait for war? Ok. Have it your way. But you know that my people will never win."

Noah thought about it and shook his head. "It's a terrible plan...but better than nothing, I guess." He threw his head back. "Elly will help _you_ but what about me?"

Jet stayed silent for a moment. Who could help Noah? Octavia would be great but she's too close to Bellamy. It would be a risk. Clarke might not be the best choice either. Finn. He wants peace, he told her so himself.

"Wait here," she told Noah. He was about to say something but Jet was already on the last branch.

She ran to the front of the ship. Jet looked around for him. She finally spotted him talking to a girl.

"Finn!" she ran up to him.

"Jet! I heard you were back but I wasn't sure. Were you really with the Grounders?" The girl went inside the tent.

"Yes but I have to tell you something important. Follow me." Jet ran behind the dropship.

"You want peace with the Grounders, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Grounders are planning an attack." Finn's mouth dropped. "Bellamy and the Grounder leader won't agree to peace just like that, you know."

Finn nodded, clearly wanting Jet to finish her thought.

"I've decided that I will go to the Grounder village and make the leader see that we are not as bad as they think."

"So, like, disguise yourself as one of them?"

"Yep. I have a friend who will help me. Now, what I will show you stays between us. Don't tell anybody, please Finn. I'm begging you."

"Alright I'll be quiet! What's going on?"

Jet smiled. "Noah!"

Noah hesitated for a second but jumped down with a thud. Finn fell back. Noah towered over him and spoke with a deep voice. "Who is this?" He pointed an ax at Finn.

"Cut the crap, Noah. This is Finn. He'll help you blend in with the rest. And take off your mask. It's not funny." Noah laughed to himself as he took the mask off. He secured the ax to his belt and offered Finn a hand. Finn gingerly accepted the help.

"What am I supposed to do?" Finn asked Jet.

"Give him regular clothes, teach him to act like an idiot and introduce him to Bellamy. Make sure they get along."

"We will switch tomorrow morning," Noah declared as he jumped back to the tree. He didn't make any noise as he swung from branch to branch.

"It's kinda creepy knowing that they spy on us like that. They're so freaking quiet," Finn said as he tried to spot more Grounders.

"There's no more. He wouldn't have come down if there were others up there," Jet explained.

"He seems…nice. Not like Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln. So I'll be babysitting a Grounder...that's something...different."

"No. You're babysitting a prisoner from the Ark who was Confined for...let's say growing herbs. He's seventeen and Bellamy hasn't seen much of him because he usually hung out with his other friends. Use your imagination for the rest."

Finn sighed. "Fine but if Bellamy kills him don't blame me."

"He won't kill him. That's your job."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Nobody's making you. Don't do it. I guess there's no way to prevent the war anymore."

Finn groaned. "Jet...I swear you are the most convincing person ever. Fine, I agree." And with that he walked off.

Jet smiled. They were one step closer to peace. She thought about the Grounder village. Noah was probably there already, talking to Elly who probably disapproved of Jet's plan.

The air was cold. Too cold. How would they survive winter? Noah would give her some tips but even with that, it would be hard. Oh well, that's future Jet's problem. She smiled as she thought about him. Noah was funny and strong and...amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" Jet opened her eyes to see Bellamy. She sighed. She was in such a good mood and he just had to show up.

"Not now Bellamy."

"Wait, Jet, please. Just listen to me. Please."

Jet considered this. He would just keep pestering her. Whatever he had to say couldn't be that bad. He probably wanted to apologize and say he didn't mean to.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Not here. Let's go somewhere else, please."

"Why? Too embarrassed of a commoner like me, your highness?"

"No. I just...want to talk about it alone."

He put his hand on Jet's back. She stiffened up and he slowly put it back down. They walked to the graves.

"Wow Bellamy. A graveyard. How romantic," Jet rolled her eyes.

"Jet. I know I've been trying to say this many times, but I really didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Yeah right. Stop pretending this was an accident! You're not fooling anyone! Just admit it."

"I can't admit because that's not true!" he paused. "I...I love you." He turned his head away, waiting for Jet to laugh or punch him or say something mean. But she didn't. She just stood there. Unblinking and silent. Bellamy looked into her eyes, but they weren't looking at him. They were looking above him. He heard a rustle behind him.

Bellamy quickly turned around and saw figures in the trees.

"Are those-"

"No. If they were Grounders, you wouldn't see them. Bellamy...we're in big trouble!"

The figures weren't looking at Jet and Bellamy. They were looking at the ship and murmuring things to one another.

"Those are Reapers!" she whispered frantically.

"Who?"

"This is bad. So bad! Be quiet and come here," she said as she hid behind a rock.

"Bellamy they are monsters! Cannibals! We can't fight. We need to get out of here!" But just as she said that, the Reapers climbed down and ran back into the forest.

"Looks like they were just checking it out. They didn't know we're here until now," noted

Bellamy. Jet silently agreed.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"No. When I saw them, I ignored you," Jet admitted.

"I'll tell you again and as many times as I have to: I love you, Jet."

Jet gasped. Out of all the things she expected him to say, he said something she wasn't expecting.

"Oh Bellamy..." she whispered. Bellamy took her hand and she didn't pull away.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't pull you up as fast as I could because...you're just so beautiful and I...I was lost because you were just...and I got nervous when I saw the Grounder I just lost it! Jet, I love you and you are the most amazing person I've known," Bellamy said as quickly as possible.

Then, he leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you" before kissing Jet. She was surprised at first but kissed him back.

Bellamy held Jet close as if he could lose her any second. Jet broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Bellamy-"

He silenced her with another kiss. Jet felt awkward but relaxed. This time Bellamy broke the kiss. Jet put her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep under the stars, forgetting everything for a moment.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Any suggestions? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jet woke up in someone's embrace. She turned to see Bellamy holding her close to him. He was so handsome. The night's events rushed into Jet's head. Bellamy declared his love to her. This is just like the experience with Wells. She and Clarke blamed him for something he didn't do. She felt a twinge of regret. She tried to tell herself that Bellamy was lying but couldn't bring herself to believe that.

Trying not to wake him, she removed his arms and stood up. He stirred a bit but still slept.

It was time. She would be with the Grounders for a long time. Clarke was sleeping on the upper level of the dropship. Jet shook her a bit and Clarke woke up.

"Good morning, Clarke."

"Morning," Clarke muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "Where were you?"

"With Bellamy. I'll tell you later, okay?" Much later, she added in her head.

"Clarke, I just wanted to say...don't worry if anything happens."

"Ok?" Clarke was clearly confused.

Now she needed to get Finn. She didn't see him outside so he was probably still sleeping. Jet went inside the tent. She had to shake him a few times before he finally woke up.

'What? Why do you need me now? It's early," Finn muttered.

"I know, but you need to come with me, remember?"

She gave him a while to process the night before but he just fell back asleep.

"Finn!" she yelled with such force that he sat up immediately.

"Oh right. Sorry." Jet rolled her eyes. She grew impatient as Finn fumbled around, trying to find his shirt and jacket. Jet turned and saw the two things in the corner of the tent.

"Here," she said impatiently as she threw the clothes at Finn. He mumbled a thanks as he got dressed.

They walked behind the dropship and saw Noah squatted down on a high branch.

"Good morning. I've been waiting for a pretty long time, actually," he called with a yawn.

"Finn had trouble getting out of bed. Anyways, are we going or not?" Noah nodded and climbed a little lower. He offered Jet a hand. She took the help even though she didn't need it.

They climbed up until the top of the fence was visible. Noah wrapped his arm around Jet's waist. Before she could say anything, Noah jumped to the tree outside of the fence. Jet's face was buried in Noah's jacket.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Jet said as she pried herself out of his comforting grasp. Finn was back on the other tree.

"Um..Jet! I don't think I can do that! That tree is pretty far from here!" he called.

Noah raised his hands. "Jump and I'll catch you!" Jet smiled. The thought of Finn jumping to Noah was one of the funniest things she ever heard considering her gray life on the Ark.

Finn's eyes widened. "What the hell? I'm not jumping into your arms, man. It's wrong!"

Jet couldn't help but laugh a bit. Her eyes started to tear and she forced herself to calm down. Finn glared at her but jumped, almost missing the branch. He hung there for a second but pulled himself up.

"Remind me again, why am I here? You're the one going to the Grounder camp, aren't you? I could have just waited back there," he told Jet.

"Yeah, but you can teach Noah on the way back so that he won't stand out right away," she explained.

They walked for a long time. It was kind of awkward, especially when they didn't talk for a while and they had to walk in silence. Jet broke the tension saying ,"So you have to go all the way here everyday? Don't you get tired?"

Noah shook his head. "No. You two just aren't used to it because you lived in a tiny metal structure your whole life. This isn't nearly as far as I've walked."

Finn picked up the pace all of a sudden. Noah stopped so suddenly that Jet bumped into his back. She wanted to ask what happened but saw the outline of a small figure scurrying up in the trees.

Noah picked the ax from his belt and lifted it up as if he was about to throw it. Jet looked up at the tree but couldn't see anything. Noah sighed and put the ax down but pulled out his bow and an arrow.

He aimed and let go. A small yelp of surprise came from the trees where the arrow landed.

Noah smiled and said, "I thought I said that if I catch you this far from the village again, you'll have to do laundry for a week?"

"You ripped my shirt! What am I going to tell Mom?!" was the reply.

"The truth, obviously. That's what you're going to say," said Noah.

The figure climbed down and Jet realized it was a child. A girl probably at the age of nine or ten. The child gave Noah his arrow back and stared at Jet and Finn.

"This is my little sister Cara. Cara, this is Jet and Finn," Noah explained as he tucked his arrow back. Jet waved at the little girl. Cara just took Noah's hand and hid behind him.

"I thought the invaders were bad," she whimpered.

"Yeah...well...these are good ones," he reassured.

"Invaders?" Jet smiled.

"What? You're the ones that call us Grounders."

Cara was quiet for a bit but when she got comfortable, she wouldn't shut up. She was very fond of Jet and talked mostly to her since Finn would wave her questions off.

"So you lived in space? Are the stars big from there? What did you eat? Did you wear space suits the whole time? Where did you sleep?' Cara just kept on going. Jet told her everything about the Ark and the mission but somehow Cara would find more things to ask.

Suddenly, Elly jumped down from a tree.

Finn gasped. "You guys really love trees, don't you?"

Elly glared at Finn and said, "How else should we hide from enemies and animals?"

Finn looked away. "Whatever. We should head back now."

He and Noah went back to camp and Jet was left walking with Elly. Elly explained the Grounder lifestyle to Jet. For example, being a warrior was a high ranking and pretty much everyone's goal. Female warriors were just as common as male warriors. Also, the Grounders were divided into four sections. The South section was where Elly and Noah lived. The leader of the South section was named Anya. Jet would have to earn her trust quickly. Based on Elly's words, Anya wasn't exactly friendly with everybody but once you get to know her, she could be sweet.

When Elly stopped walking, Jet knew they arrived. Different scents filled her nose and she could hear laughter and chatter. Elly moved aside some tree branches and Jet saw the village. There were huts and markets filled with people but as Jet looked closer something felt..off.

"That's the village?" Jet asked in a neutral voice.

"Ha! Do you really think it would be this small? It's called misdirection, sweetie."

Jet ignored her even though she got more and more excited every second. "Don't call me that. You act as if you're like...ten years older than me."

"Sweetie, I'm nineteen. And I call you what I want to call you, kay?"

Jet rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where's the real village?"

Elly led her to a tree trunk. Jet raised an eyebrow.

"I have a change of clothes in here for you. You can't just waltz in like _that_," Elly said as she looked at her clothes in disgust. Jet figured it would be best if she remained quiet for that remark.

Jet sorted through the clothes: a dark green dress with quarter sleeves, a dark grey sweater, and black boots and socks. It felt incredibly good to be in new clothes no matter how ridiculous they looked.

When she was dressed, they went to the fake village that the Grounders used to trick Reapers. There was a wall of trees that looked impossible to go through but Elly lifted up a root that revealed a lever. When she pushed it down, the trees to Jet's right shifted and cleared a small path.

"Welcome," Elly smiled, "to the Southern village."

* * *

**I know it took forever but there was a bunch of stuff going on sooo...yeah. Please tell me what you think. From this point, I will switch between Jet's and Noah's povs. **


	7. Chapter 7

Noah was surprised at the behavior of the invaders. They took nothing seriously and acted like children. And he arrived just an hour ago. He was sitting in the ship as they call it. He liked Finn. Finn was a nice guy and he didn't get frustrated easily, unlike Noah. Noah always had a bad temper and so did Jet. That was part of the reason he took interest in her. Noah didn't like any of the girls in the village. Sure there were smart girls, talented girls, and strong girls, but neither had ever caught his eye. Until he saw Jet.

He was nervous when it came to talking to her but he tried to hide it under a coat of humor. So far that worked well.

"Okay. I'm thinking the best way for you to...bond with Bellamy is for you to be in his little hunting group," Finn told him.

"Sure."

"Dude. You say 'sure' to every idea I give you! Don't you have any ideas of your own?"

"I'm not doing this because I want to!"

"Then why are you?"

Noah bit his lip. He thought of a topic to change the subject. Finn asked him again. Then he gasped.

"It's for the girl! You're doing this for Jet!" He exclaimed.

Noah couldn't lie so he nodded. "Yes. I am. But don't tell anyone. Please."

"Do you really think so lowly of me?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get this over with. What do I need to do?"

"You should pick up a weapon and start practicing. Miss really bad a few times to get his attention. When he comes up to you, hit the target perfectly," Finn smiled.

"Alright. Let's do it then."

They call this knives? Noah gave them points for creativity but these were not even close to knives. They were jagged and uneven. It was easy to miss the first time but Noah felt every piece of the blade. The grip, the speed, the uneven edges. He wouldn't miss next time. He never missed the second time. Finn was standing nearby. Noah was surprised when Finn showed him the leader. It was the same man that threw the knife at Jet. If anyone ever tried to do that to her again, he would snap their neck.

"Hey!" the leader called. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hit the target," Noah replied as he purposely missed the target drawn sloppily on the tree.

"Then you're failing miserably. Give that to me." Noah handed the knife to him. Bellamy threw it poorly but it hit the target perfectly. Looks like he had his own methods.

"That's how you throw a knife. What's your name?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm Noah." Bellamy tossed the knife to him. Noah sucked a breath in. Then he released. Just as he thought, the knife hit perfectly.

"Hm. Nice. You're a fast learner. Much unlike the other idiots here," Bellamy remarked.

That was child's play. _I could do much more than that_, Noah thought.

"Thanks," Noah replied dryly.

"Have you took the bracelet off yet?"

Noah raised his hands up to show no sign of a bracelet.

"Good. Then you could eat. Come on."

Noah was getting tired of these immature children. Anything would be better than this. How was Jet doing? He shook the thought away. She could take care of herself. And besides, Elly was there. Bellamy was explaining something to the group.

"Noah, you're with us. I wanna see how you are with a real target," the leader told him.

"So do I," Noah replied with sarcasm that Bellamy didn't catch. If only Bellamy saw him in action. The hunt was another waste of time. Noah thought it would be an alternative to the boredom but he would rather sit back at the fire and watch the comedy actions than see these amateurs 'hunt.'

Noah missed purposely several times but eventually caught them a few rabbits and a deer. Bellamy was surprised that Noah was better than him but also a bit proud. After all, Noah was his hunter. Yet something seemed suspicious about Noah. Bellamy hasn't seen him before. Of course there were around a hundred people at camp but Noah seemed...off.

* * *

"No! God can't you do anything right?" Elly yelled.

"Sorry! This braid is too complicated! Why can't I wear my hair down?" Jet protested.

"People don't wear it down here! We're always busy. Hair can't get in the way. Just give me the brush," Elly grit her teeth. Jet has been here only a few hours and she was already getting on her nerves. Noah was definitely getting a punch or two when he comes back.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Elly asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

Elly let out a frustrated sigh and counted to twenty in her head.

"Jet. You came up with this idea. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT SURE?"

"Geez, don't freaking yell at me! I had to act fast. Making a friendship takes a long time! If there was a war to prevent, you would have to act quickly!" Jet explained.

"You know what? If this doesn't work out, I will kill you myself. I don't care what Noah thinks, you are starting to annoy me!"

"Well so-rry! Everything annoys you, Elly!"

"Would you just shut up? Let's go introduce you to Anya and get this over with."

"Finn?"

The brunette turned around. He was one of the more mature in this group. "What?"

"When is the going to end? I'm personally going to kill Bellamy if things don't go faster!"

Finn gulped. He had no clue of what to say. The Grounders were dangerous. He didn't want to get Noah mad. Finn was about to reply but noticed a figure walk up to them from out of the shadows. They were on the outside of the fence but still close to camp.

"Kill Bellamy? What's this all about, Finn? Who's this? I don't remember you," said the figure. Finn recognized her voice immediately.

"Uh...Raven…" Finn stuttered, unsure of what to say. Noah didn't even turn his head in Raven's direction. He glared at Finn, waiting for him to act.

"This is Noah. He...uh we were hunting and I...he's uh," Finn tried to say something- anything, but his brain turned off at the moment.

"Don't lie to me, Finn. I know you too well. Who are you?" Raven asked Noah. "And tell the truth. I can tell if you're lying."

Noah took a step closer to Raven. "I don't need to explain anything to you, girl. Get out."

"Make me." Oh why was Raven always so bold? There was no getting out of this one. Raven was too clever.

"He's a Grounder," Finn blurted out quietly. Raven glared at him thinking this was all a joke. She realized Finn was telling the truth and stared at Noah with an open mouth.

"W-what? What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Raven, I'll explain everything. Come on," Finn shot Noah a glance that said 'don't do anything' and led Raven to a tent.

* * *

Jet walked through the village like a child through a candy store. So many different aromas filled her nose. Everything was so colorful compared to the Ark! Elly stepped on her foot.

"Ow! What the heck Elly?"

"Stop looking around like you've never seen this before."

"But I haven't-"

"Yes you have, remember? You've lived in a similar place yourself."

"No, I lived up in space on the-"

"Why are you so dull? You need to pretend this is not new to you!"

Jet resisted the urge to strangle Elly so she just nodded and smiled at her. Elly led her to a shop. It was dark inside since the building had no windows. Jet noticed weapons- deadly looking weapons- all around her. There were axes, swords, bows and arrows, knives, and a bunch more Jet didn't recognize. Elly picked an ax up and sighed.

"This one has always been my favorite," she smiled at the ax as if remembering a long forgotten memory. Jet came closer to her.

"So what now?" She looked at Elly who put the ax down and continued glaring at Jet.

"Choose a weapon," she said flatly. Jet's eyes widened.

"A w-weapon? I don't know how to use any of these! Isn't it kind of soon for weapons?"

Elly rolled her eyes. "Too soon for a weapon? Then what do you think you were going to do the whole time? Sit here and do nothing? Enjoy the village?"

Jet wasn't sure how to reply. She knew she would be handling dangerous weapons and fighting but not on her first day! "I...I just thought that I wouldn't be fighting right away! I thought I would be learning how you guys act like and stuff." Elly's annoyed glare was so intense that Jet's voice turned quieter with every word.

Elly put her face in her hands, turned around, took a deep breath, and faced Jet again. "Jet. _Honey_. You are the one who made this whole thing up. This is all _your _idea so don't you think we should get started as soon as possible? We need to do this quickly, they can start fighting any second. We don't like your people. Hate, to be exact."

Jet scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Elly, what do you mean _your people_? We are all the same. We're humans! And what did we ever do to you? We didn't know there were people here at all! All we did was land and build a camp! We're not bothering you."

Elly frowned even more. "You wouldn't understand. Anyways, are you done with your speech about being equal?"

Jet frowned back at her and nodded. "Whatever. Let's continue."

Elly turned around and started walking toward the door slowly. She muttered something under her breath and shook her head. "Pick a weapon!"

Jet stuck her tongue out once Elly's back was turned. She strolled to the rack nearest to her. Bows were hung up and arrows lay on the table. She thought about how cool she would look with them. The arrows made her think of Noah right away. How was he doing? She prayed that nobody figured anything out. She would personally kill Finn if anyone found out. Even Clarke couldn't know and since even her sister- her closest friend- wasn't in on it, nobody would be. She focused on the arrows again. She always wanted to learn hot to shoot arrows. As a child, Jet pretended she was a woodland warrior on Earth, fighting the evil lurking deep in the woods and saving innocent people. She shook her head at how silly she sounded. Jet would need to learn to be a professional archer and that would take too long. She sighed as she picked an arrow up. Maybe if this would all work out and they could all live in peace she could come back to the village and learn how to use arrows. But right now she had to choose the easiest one and learn how to use it fast. She put the arrow back down and went to the swords. This was another cool weapon. Jet had a better chance of learning how to use a sword than arrows. She picked one up and nearly dropped it.

"This is so heavy!" Jet exclaimed. A scoff came from Elly's direction.

She put the sword down and moved on. The next shelf had spears. They were dangerously sharpened to a terrifying point. Jet just didn't picture herself with a spear. Well, she didn't picture herself with any type of weapon but a spear was definitely not her thing. She went around the room, picking some weapons up, testing them, picturing herself with them. She sighed as she came up to the table with the axes. She picked it up and felt a strange enlightenment, as if she was meant for the ax. She swung it gently and found that it moved smoothly. She grinned. This was the best so far.

"I want this. The ax," Jet told Elly.

"Copycat," Elly muttered. Jet smiled. The ax put her in a better mood already and she wasn't so nervous.

* * *

The girl, Raven, kept glaring at him. He didn't show emotion, and currently his emotions were frustration, anger, and confusion. The invaders had different kinds of slang and cuss words that he never heard of before. He just had to assume, guess, pretend, and repeat. Finally, getting sick of Raven, he turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Raven said flatly.

"No. Why do you keep giving me that look?"

Raven smiled. "What look?"

"I don't know! Like I am lower than you or something! I didn't do anything to you."

Raven scoffed. "Yeah, except putting a spear through a guy's chest just because! I mean, what's your guys' problem? You couldn't have just come up and talked to us?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Listen hon, I had orders. If your leader gives orders don't you do them?"

Raven bit her lip. "Don't call me that. And, I don't get scared of Bellamy."

"I am not talking about Bellamy. You had a different leader back on the...Ark. Jaha, from what I've gathered so far. Bellamy isn't serious. He's just a kid, but the other man...you would listen to him."

Raven let out a deep breath. "I would only listen to Jaha so that I don't get _floated_."

"What's that?"

Raven got a sad and bitter look on her face. She sighed and said, "Getting floated means getting thrown out to space...alive. It's terrible. My father...lots of people lose their loved ones this way. The Ark has zero tolerance- you're bad, you get floated. Unless you're under eighteen. If you're underage you go to a prison. Then they have a council where they check if you're guilty or not but you are always guilty. There's never been a person who walked freely from a crime. Anyways, if you're underage and guilty you sit in the Sky Box. That's what we call the prison. Finally, when you turn eighteen you get floated. That's why they sent a group of irresponsible children instead of adults. We would die anyways so why not use us?"

Noah stayed silent. The quiet between them grew uncomfortable so he broke the silence. "Where's Finn?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Very deep, Noah. Nice."

He didn't get Raven's sarcasm right away. Finn walked into the tent they were sitting in.

"Hey, I was talking to Bellamy. He likes you, Noah. Bellamy's an easy guy but he has a temper. Don't get him mad."

"Do you think he will be happy when he finds out I'm a 'Grounder?' Because I don't," Noah replied. Finn shrugged.

"That's Jet's problem. So, just asking but are you gonna stay the night or do you and Jet switch?" Raven joined.

Finn also turned to Noah. "We switch," he told Raven.

"Raven," came a voice outside the tent. Noah recognized him as Bellamy. Raven stepped out of the tent and called, "What?"

Finn stepped out too and Noah followed. He looked up at the sky. Almost sunset. He told Finn he was leaving and headed to the area behind the dropship. Once he was on the other side, he listened, made sure nobody was following him or _looking _at him, and ran off to the village.

* * *

"You are so stupid! Why can't you get it right? Ugh, look! You swing it like this," Elly exclaimed. Jet groaned as she tried to throw the ax at the tree. She took a deep breath, concentrated, and released. And failed. Miserably.

Elly groaned. "Go get it," she said as if Jet was a little kid. She walked into the woods and picked the ax up. All the excitement she had when she first picked up the ax was gone.

"Jet," came a familiar voice. Her head snapped up and she saw Noah. He smiled warmly at her but Jet just frowned, exhausted.

"Hi, Noah," she greeted. "Is it time to go back already?"

He nodded. "Yes. So what do you think of the village?"

"The village is amazing," she replied honestly. Noah grinned at her.

"Great. I see you've picked an ax as your weapon. Let's see how you use it."

Jet felt her cheeks turn red. "Well...I...I can't exactly do anything...yet. I tried but...I can't," she admitted.

Noah placed a reassuring hand on her back and led her back to the clearing she was practicing in. "You'll get it. Nobody can get it right on the first try."

"Except for you," Elly interrupted. "Noah got it the first time he picked arrows up, so why can't you?"

Jet felt ashamed and looked down. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying something nasty to Elly.

"Shut it, Elly. You didn't get it right on your first try either. Be easy on her- she lived her whole life in space. There wasn't much room to practice throwing an ax."

Jet wanted to laugh. Noah stood up for her...nobody's ever done that for her. She smiled at him thankfully and he squeezed her shoulder before reaching for the ax. Elly scoffed.

"Noah, you made me her babysitter but you have no idea what she is like. She is so dumb! She questions anything I tell her and-"

"Elly, please go back home. We need to talk after I take Jet back to her camp," Noah said it so strictly even Jet shrunk back. Elly glared at both of them but turned around and headed back to the village, head held high.

Noah sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry about her. She's always like this. I don't know what she has against you but I'll talk to her."

"Thanks for standing up for me," Jet said shyly. "I mean, if my sister was being mean to someone, which she never would unless they deserve it, I wouldn't embarrass her like that. I'd tell her to stop but...thanks."

"Please, I know how Elly is," he said with another charming smile. "She is an awful teacher. I'll teach you everything about weapons. I think I would be better than Elly."

Jet giggled. "Yeah, you would be. Anyways, we should go back to camp. My sister's probably worried like crazy."

Noah nodded and started walking. After some silence, he said: "I heard about Bellamy's sister. Octavia. She's the one we saw at Lincoln's cave, right?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well you say you have a sister but I thought people aren't supposed to have siblings up at the Ark."

Jet sighed. "My mother is a part of the council. They are like...the nobles or something. I think it's stupid but the councilmembers are allowed to have up to two children. And while other people are forced to hide their other kids under floorboards… I just don't like the idea of this. It's cruel and stupid."

"It's a system. If everyone were to break it like Octavia's mother-"

"System or no system, they shouldn't have to kill Octavia just because she was born! They could have made her work or something but killing her? I'm glad they sent her here instead."

They walked in silence the whole way back, much to their discomfort. Both wanted to speak but neither knew what to say. Jet gasped as the sun started to set.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get over the sunset! It's amazing."

Noah smiled. "Don't be sorry. It's funny watching you react to everything."

Jet gave a mock gasp and Noah laughed. "How dare you!"

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you."

Jet rolled her eyes. "You really don't get sarcasm, do you?"

Noah shrugged. They came up to the gate to see an angry Clarke standing in front of the doors.

"Anything you want to tell me, Jet?"

* * *

******Hey! I know I haven't updated this in a REALLY long time, but here it is! Please read my other story "Married" if you love Loki. Also, leave any suggestions or requests in the reviews. I want to hear what you think! I will try to put up another chapter by next weekend but I don't have much time...school and all. I am very glad that season 2 is almost out! I missed the Oct. 9 premiere but I won't miss the Oct. 22 no matter what! EEeeeeEEEeeeee! I just can't wait! Bellamy and Finn better be alive! I'm pretty sure Bellamy is alive :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jet gulped. She could lie but...how much did Clarke know? If Clarke knew that Noah was a Grounder, she would personally throw Finn into the acidic fog.

"W-what do you mean, Clarke?" Jet prayed that Clarke didn't know.

"Oh come on, Jet. You've been sneaking off into the woods with a guy and you haven't told me? I was worried! I thought maybe a Grounder took you-"

Jet and Noah exchanged looks.

"-or you were caught in the fog or...I don't know! We're on Earth! Who knows what could happen to you."

Jet felt a sudden relief. So Clarke didn't know who Noah really was. She felt a little bit embarrassed too but she calmed herself down and replied.

"I'm sorry Clarke. Let's just go inside since it's so dangerous out here."

Clarke nodded and waited for Jet and Noah to come in before going inside herself. A boy about thirteen years old jogged up to Clarke and stretched his hand out.

"I cut myself on a branch. It's bleeding a lot," he whimpered. Clarke groaned but led him to the dropship. Jet thanked the boy silently. She and Noah went behind the dropship themselves. Jet's mouth dropped when she saw Bellamy there, making out with a girl. He turned to face them and looked shocked.

Jet threw her hands in the air and scoffed. "Really, Bellamy? You've got to be kidding me. After all that stupid, dumb, love crap you told me...I can't believe I fell for it. Whatever. At least now I see the kind of person you really are. Is that what you tell all the girls before taking them to your tent?"

At first he didn't know what to say. "Jet I...I didn't mean to! I don't..."

But Jet wasn't even listening. The girl ran off to her friends. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away, hoping nobody saw. But Noah saw. He took the opportunity and kissed Jet. She was so surprised but she felt relieved too. Noah pressed her against the wall of the ship and she gasped. Jet kissed him back and it was Bellamy's turn to be shocked. When Noah let go of her, it was like standing in a dream. Did she really just kiss a Grounder? She turned to Bellamy hesitantly but he was already storming off.

After coming to her senses, she realized what Noah had just done.

"Why did you do that? He hates you now!" Jet tried to be angry but she couldn't be. Not at Noah...not after the kiss. She was sure that this was the most awkward situation she had ever been in. Noah was already up the tree and jumping to the next one. She sighed. Jet liked Noah. He was nice and funny but...she didn't exactly love him either. She didn't _want _to love anyone. Not right now.

Jet headed towards Finn's tent. She poked her head in but the tent was completely empty except for a girl. Jet didn't recognize her at all.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Finn-"

"He already has a girlfriend, sweetie," the girl told her with a cross look.

Jet scoffed. "_Please_, I'm not here for that. I just needed to talk to him."

"About what?"

Jet came inside the tent so she could sit down instead of crouching. "I believe that is none of your business."

The girl glared at Jet. "Don't even try to-"

"I already told you I'm not here for that. Trust me, I don't like him. Not in t_hat _way at least. Who are you anyways?"

"Raven. I'm his _girlfriend_."

Jet smiled. "Oh. That's why you're so protective over him."

Raven rolled her eyes. "So what were you gonna talk about with Finn?'

Jet groaned inwardly. "I can't tell you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Both girls glared at each other, silently judging the other. Finn came in and knit his eyebrows.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both turned to face Finn. "Just talking," they said in unison.

Jet stood up. "Finn, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, okay, Jet. Let me just-"

"Wait. Jet?" Raven stood up also and smiled. Jet took a step back, confused.

Raven continued. "You're the girl that made this whole thing up."

Jet narrowed her eyes. This better not be what she thought it was. She looked at Finn who looked guiltier than ever and her mouth dropped. "You told," she said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't tell! She overheard and-"

"Well if _she _overheard then someone _else _must have heard too! What the heck, Finn? You promised nobody would find out! What am I supposed to do?"

Finn gulped. He was about to say something but Raven spoke before he could.

"Dude, Jet, relax. Seriously. I'm not stupid. I won't go running around telling everyone about what you're doing."

Jet sighed. Raven didn't seem like a gossip queen but what if someone else heard Finn and Noah talking? Yet as much as Jet hated to admit it, Raven was right. Yelling at Finn would not make things better so she stepped outside the tent to cool off. Clarke stood in front of her, arms crossed.

Jet groaned. Like things couldn't get any worse.

Clarke sighed. "What was that all about?"

Jet bit her lip. "You were eavesdropping? You never do that, Clarke!"

Clarke's cheeks reddened. She looked down and muttered, "Well...I..."

Jet shook her head. "Why were you listening to our conversation?"

"I didn't want to. I just heard you guys, you're so loud it was impossible not to hear! And besides, what were you talking about?"

Jet crossed her arms. "That's none of your business. I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

She left Clarke wondering as she made her way towards the dropship. All that ax training made her muscles sore. How did Noah endure all the training? She thought of the kiss again. It was her first kiss that mattered. Noah cared for her, she could tell. Bellamy didn't show any love right away. He just said,_lied_, that he cared. Really he just wanted her to sleep with him. Jet sighed at her stupidity. Just because he was handsome she fell for him without knowing who he was. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Jet sat up against the wall once she reached the top of the dropship. She wanted to see more of the Grounder village- it was so exciting! She groaned as she realized there would be more training. At least Noah would be teaching her this time. She wanted to see him again, maybe even kiss him again. The more she thought of it, the more she liked him. She heard someone climbing up the ladder. It was probably Clarke. She knew she would have to eventually, but right now Jet was too tired for answers so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Jet?" It was a male's voice. Bellamy. He climbed up and walked over to her. Seeing that she was asleep, he went away. Jet opened her eyes and shifted in her position. What did Bellamy want? She heard more footsteps a few minutes later. The latch opened and Octavia's head popped in. She pulled herself up and grinned at Jet.

"What are you grinning about, Octavia?"

Octavia giggled as she sat down next to Jet.

"So Noah," Octavia winked.

"What about him?"

"Jet. I'm not an idiot. I've been spending time with Lincoln a lot. I know a Grounder when I see one."

Jet was surprised at first but she groaned. "We might as well tell everyone! Finn knows, Raven knows, you know, and Clarke is suspicious. Soon enough she and Bellamy will find out."

"Please, only three people know. You're overreacting."

"I know... I'm just worried that my plan will fail. There's going to be a terrible war if everyone finds out the truth."

"What is the plan? Why is Noah here?"

"Noah told me that the Grounders want to attack us. I didn't know what to do. We had to act fast or people would start dying. I don't know how I came up with it, but I wanted the leaders to see that we aren't so bad. Maybe if we befriended them, they would see that we only want peace."

Octavia nodded. "Yeah. Lincoln said something about war too. It's a risky plan but worth a try. How are you gonna do it?"

"Well, we already started today. Noah and I switched. He came here and I was at the Grounder village."

"You were at the village? Cool! Lincoln wanted to take me but I didn't want to risk it. Wow. I just can't believe you spent the whole day there!"

"Yeah. Noah's sister was helping me fit in and stuff. I was even learning how to use an ax!"

At the word 'sister' Octavia stiffened. "It's amazing how there are no rules here. It's just...I feel so free all of a sudden..."

Jet was touched by Octavia's words. She hugged her friend and smiled warmly. Octavia gave her a sad smile.

"So what about Bellamy? He's been acting weird," Octavia said to break the silence.

"Oh it's complicated. No offense, but your brother is a jerk."

"If someone else said that, I'd punch them. But you must have a reason to say that. What did he do?"

"He...I don't know. He just wanted to sleep with me. I actually thought he might like me but...I was stupid."

Octavia glared at a spot on the floor. "I'm gonna go talk to him and nothing that you say is stopping me."

Jet really didn't want Octavia to talk to Bellamy but she knew it was pointless to argue. And besides, she was exhausted. Jet closed her eyes for real this time and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning. Jet wished she could go back to sleep but sighed as she realized another day of hard work awaited her. She stood up and tiptoed around Clarke to make sure she didn't wake up. Clarke would probably be busy inside the ship by patching up wounds of irresponsible people anyways. She wouldn't notice her disappearance.

Most of the camp was still asleep. It was silent except the occasional snore coming from a random tent. Jet unzipped Finn's tent and stepped inside. Finn was sleeping shirtless with Raven, who was wearing only a bra and black leggings, next to him.

Well this is awkward, thought Jet as she poked Finn. He finally woke up after a few more pokes.

"Hey. I'm leaving," Jet informed as Finn rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah ok," he muttered and went back to sleep.

Jet walked out of the tent. More kids were up but many were still sleeping. Jet jogged to the area behind the dropship. Noah was once again up at the tree branch, waiting. The kiss memory jumped into her head and Jet felt a little dizzy looking at Noah. She didn't want to talk to him or even look at him from nervousness. Jet bit her lip. She could run and forget this plan and Noah. But she shook her head at how dumb that sounded. There was a great battle to prevent. Still, Jet felt shy like never before.

"Hi, Noah," she said hesitantly. No answer. She peered up to try to get a better look of him but he was too far up. Jet grabbed the nearest branch and started to climb. The closer she got the quicker her heart raced. She was just one more branch away from Noah. Jet pulled herself up to his branch and grunted as she sat next to him. He was wearing his mask and leaning against the tree. She knit her eyebrows. What was he doing? Jet approached him slowly, careful not to lose her balance. She grabbed his mask and did her best to push it up. In the process, Jet's foot slipped and she grabbed Noah's shirt on instinct. A strong, protective hand was around her waist seconds after she did so. Jet gasped. She waited for the fall but realized there would be none. Jet looked up at Noah. His mask was off and he was staring down at her with confusion.

"What just happened?" Noah asked. He swung Jet over to the safe side of the branch and frowned. "What were you doing?"

Jet searched for a good answer. "I saw you up here and I climbed up cause you weren't answering me. I was trying to take your mask off but I slipped."

Noah sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how to picture that but whatever. Why did you climb so far up? What if I didn't catch you?"

Jet gripped her stomach as she realized how far up she really was. She would have died if Noah hadn't caught her.

"Thank you," she nearly whispered. Noah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem. We should go now," he suggested. Jet nodded and watched Noah jump to the nearest branch of the nearest tree. Her eyes widened as she looked at how quiet he was.

"Your turn," Noah called.

"Wait what? I can't jump that far!"

Noah shrugged. "You're training to be a warrior. Warriors rarely move on land. It's about time you learn how to use the best resource we have. It's easy to see our enemies from up here. We will be using the trees from now on."

Jet groaned inwardly. She tried to reach the branch Noah was on and failed. "I can't."

Noah shook his head. "You can but you are scared and worried. Don't be. You will make it and even if you don't, I'll catch you."

Jet gulped. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she jumped. She wanted to close her eyes but kept them open even as the wind made them burn. She grabbed the branch but it was damp from the morning non-acidic fog. Her hands didn't get a firm grip and she felt herself slip. But she didn't give up. She swung her leg up and gave herself a stronger grip on the branch. Noah grinned at her once she was up.

"That was good. You'll get it eventually." He was smiling but Jet noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?" Jet asked with concern.

"Um no, not really. Why?"

Jet scoffed. "You are exhausted! How are you even holding on? You caught me like it was nothing, you're jumping from branches like it is easy! Why didn't you sleep?"

Noah shrugged. His smile was gone and he looked much more tired without it. "I was...talking with Elly. Then there was Anya. She was angry that I didn't show up for my night shift on time." Noah frowned and Jet felt guilty. It was all her fault. "But it's not like this is the first time. I've had to work all through the night before," he added quickly and instantly regretted saying that.

Jet sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think...it's just at my camp nobody has serious responsibilities. I mean, we all have to work but it's not like we have a strict schedule or anything. You should sleep. Go back to your home and rest. We can skip a day, it's fine."

Noah shook his head. "No, Jet. We need to do this every chance we get. You of all people should know that."

"Noah, I'm not having any of this," she said crossly.

Noah rubbed his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. What do you want to do?"

"You are going to sleep in your home or...cave," Noah glared at her and she smiled. "But I will use this time. I'll keep learning with Elly."

"Alright, but you know we are losing a day right?"

Jet nodded but Noah was in no condition to...do whatever he was doing back at the camp.

"Shouldn't we tell Finn that I won't be coming?"

"Nah. He's a big boy, he'll figure it out himself."

They walked quickly and with little conversation. Most of the time Noah would just ask her what she knew of the Grounders so far. He gave her basic tips and lessons, and neither brought the kiss up. But Jet got sick of the silence. She needed to know the truth behind his actions.

"Why did you kiss me?" She said the question a little too boldly. Noah wasn't surprised however. He was expecting it.

"I don't know. I like you."

Jet stared at him. Grounders were simple. Whatever was on their mind, they spoke it. There were no long explanations or extra questions. Maybe it was because their life was so tough and dangerous. But surely Noah didn't mean 'like' as in like. He just meant he was interested in her...right? And Jet couldn't lie- she was interested in him too.

Elly was pacing between two pine trees when they arrived to the entrance of the fake village. She threw her hands up in the air once she saw them.

"It's about time! Where were you?"

"Elly, I'm not going to their camp today. I need sleep badly," Noah informed. Jet winced at how weak and tired his voice was.

"I told you you should have stayed here. I'm always right. So today is kind of a filler day?"

Jet shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. What are we doing today, Elly?"

Elly considered the question. "You can help me at the healing ward. I don't know what else. I'll just tell you more about us."

Jet changed into the same clothes as yesterday. Elly allowed her to have her hair in a ponytail instead of a braid because it would save time and, according to Elly, Jet would take forever.

Noah watched as his sister and the strange yet beautiful Sky Person walked away. Jet intrigued him in a strange way. He wanted to know more about her. Noah sighed. Was he really falling in love? It was bad...very bad. Sky People were invaders, according to Anya. They were also the enemy and falling in love with the enemy...is the same as being a traitor. Noah shivered at the thought of torture that a traitor gets.

His body was telling him he needed rest but his mind was elsewhere. Noah needed advice. He snuck out of the village and headed towards the cave Lincoln dwelled in. His cave was farther away from the village but Lincoln enjoyed quiet. Sometimes, Noah thought it was a good idea to live farther away from the village too. He hesitated before entering the cave. Maybe he should just forget Jet...it would be safer for him and most importantly his family. But Noah shook his head. That yearning feeling returned and he stepped into his best friend's home without another thought.

"Lincoln," he called cautiously.

Lincoln stepped into the light and frowned at Noah. "What? You look like you haven't slept for days."

"Hello to you too," Noah muttered. "I haven't been sleeping lately. The girl..."

"I understand."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I didn't finish speaking. I didn't even start!"

Lincoln sighed. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm guessing you came for advice?"

Noah nodded, slightly in awe. "I don't know. Sky People are enemies. You know how important my family is to me. If anything happens to my mother or Elly or anybody else...I can't risk that."

Lincoln sat down and shook his head. "If you love her...go for it. I've known you for a long time Noah. You're careful. Octavia told me of that...plan you and the girl made up. You're an idiot if you think it will work. Anya on the other hand...she's not so stupid. You might trick the Invaders' leader but not Anya. Once she finds out the girl is an Invader...both of you are dead."

Noah groaned. "Well it's better than nothing! It's better than just sitting here and waiting for the war to come! Unlike you, I am actually trying. I bet your plan is to rescue Octavia and leave the rest of our kin and the Sky People to die."

Lincoln shifted in his seat. Noah didn't mean to sound so harsh but he knew he was right. Noah was trying and that was better than nothing. "You're right. Again. I'll help you if you need help."

Noah's eyes widened a bit. "Are you serious? You're not going to yell at me or-"

"No. You're right. Now go sleep. You need the energy."

* * *

"He can't hear us, right?" Jet motioned at the knocked out Grounder Elly was trying to help.

"He can't. Why?" Elly asked as she wrung the wet cloth out and put it back on the man's forehead.

"I just had a few questions. Like how do those trees move? When we go to the real village, you pull a branch and the trees separate into a path."

Elly grinned, clearly proud. "The trees are dead but we have arranged them so that they can be moved if a lever is pulled. The lever is disguised as a branch."

"But the trees are green. Shouldn't they be all dry and bare?"

Elly shook her head. "They have been exposed to radioactivity far too long. The radiation in their systems lets them keep the color. It took very long to make this fence but it's worth it. We've never had a Reaper attack and no animals get in."

Jet nodded, unsure of what to say. "That's cool."

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, um, why are you guys divided? You said there are sections and then the Clans and..."

"Well it's easier that way. We don't need to be huddled in one village. And besides, one leader for everyone is too much. There needs to be a council."

Jet nodded. She liked helping Elly with medical stuff better than helping Clarke. She frowned at her little betrayment. What was her sister doing right now? Was she worried? Did she even known Jet was missing?

"Something wrong?" Elly asked with concern in her voice.

Jet shook her head. "No. No, it's just...I'm thinking about my sister. She's either worried out of her mind or she doesn't care and didn't notice that I was gone."

"She cares," Elly stated with less concern in her voice. "Now go get that yellow vial," she pointed to the shelf.

Jet nodded and picked the first one she saw. "This one?"

Elly groaned. "Here we go again. No not that one!"

* * *

Noah sat up and stretched. The new energy the sleep had given him felt good. He swung himself out of bed and grabbed his journal. Noah smiled. No night watches for the rest of the week. That means he could be spending more time with Jet- teaching her how to fight and use a weapon. Something dropped in another room and Noah quickly ran off to check it.

Distant voices indicated that Jet and his sister were fighting and probably over something stupid.

"Great! You spilled the water! Perfect. Go get a rag and wipe it up!" That was Elly. Noah leaned against the doorway and listened.

"Hey, I'm not the one who spilled it! You knocked it over yourself!"

Noah grinned at Jet's boldness. He picked up a gray rag and tossed it at the girls. Elly caught it without looking in his direction while Jet looked confused and only understood once she saw Noah.

"We should go, Jet. We still have practice."

Jet grabbed the ax she picked out yesterday and smiled to show she was ready. Noah placed a hand on her back and led her outside. He could hear a scoff from Elly.

Realizing that he forgot his ax, he told Jet to wait for him. Jet nodded and took in the village. Different houses sprinkled a clearing on the grass while shops were built on a dirt path. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. The village was perfect.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you before," said a voice behind Jet. She quickly spun around to see a girl about her age smiling at her. She had auburn hair that hung loosely around her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

Jet nodded. "Y-yeah. I got here a few days ago. I'm from the Southern village."

Jet sighed when the girl didn't seem suspicious.

"You're from the Southern Village? I was born there but I moved when I was twelve. How is Elowyn?"

Jet racked her head for an answer. Who the hell was Elowyn? Was that a guy or a girl?

"Elowyn is fine, last time I checked. I'm Jet."

The girl stretched her hand out and Jet shook it. "I'm Fionna. So where is your home? Did you come alone?"

Oh god. "Uh...I'm staying with Noah's family..."

Fiona's eyes widened. "With Noah? No way. How do you know him?"

Jet gulped. Why was Fionna so surprised? "Um, we were, uh, childhood friends. Why?"

Fionna grinned. "Noah is one of the best hunters in the village. I've heard he has the most markings. More than Anya even."

"Markings?"

Fionna looked at her as if she dropped from another planet. "Yes. They have those in the Southern Village. You know...the bump a person burns into their shoulder when they kill someone…"

Jet was shocked but she managed a smile. "R-right! I thought you said something else...nevermind."

The door to the hospital swung open and Noah came out carrying his ax, arrows, and a bag. Jet sighed in relief. Noah nearly dropped everything he was carrying when he saw Fionna. He gave her a small smile and led Jet away from the village.

"You were talking to someone else? What did she ask, what did you tell her?"

Jet rolled her eyes. "Nothing. I just told her my name and that I was new to the village." Jet paused. "So markings?"

Noah sighed. "Yeah. What about them?"

"Let me see."

He hesitated but pulled down the corner of his shirt to show Jet his shoulder blade. Jet came closer and gasped.

"There's at least..._forty _or something. She said you burn yourself to make these?"

Noah shrugged and nodded.

Jet's lip curled. "Why the hell would you do that? It's stupid! Killing someone is an achievement to you?"

"No! We honor the person's death by doing this."

"How?"

Noah was silent.

Jet nodded. "Exactly. You're gross. All of you. Death is just a game to you, isn't it? You guys don't even care if there's war or not. You want a war. It's just entertainment to you."

"How can you say that? You don't even know! Ow!"

Jet looked behind Noah and saw the acidic fog creeping in. Jet gasped and Noah grabbed her hand and ran. The fog was catching up to them. They ran faster, as fast as possible but the fog was just a few feet away. Jet's foot got stuck under a root and she fell, taking Noah down with her. She fell on something hard and solid.

"Metal. It's metal!" Noah exclaimed. He moved his hands all over the floor as if searching for something. He found a latch and pulled up. Jet gasped when she realized it was a door. She climbed in and Noah secured the door. Jet coughed and dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"We've come across bunkers like these before. People built them to hide from the nuclear bombs. We've found some full of decaying bodies and others...completely empty like this one," Noah explained.

Jet nodded to show she heard him. She felt like she could never run again while Noah had just a bit of sweat running down his forehead. Once she finally caught her breath Jet examined the bunker. There was a small desk with pencils and photographs, a bed, a small rug in the middle, and a painting of a forest in the autumn. A large metal container stood in the corner of the small room. She opened it and closed it as soon as the awful smell of rotting food hit her. She coughed and moved away from the container. She walked up to the stairs that led to the door. A small, barely clear rectangle served as a window. Jet wiped the the dust off and peered outside. Nothing but pure yellow.

"How long does the fog last?"

Noah shrugged. "Could be a few hours could be up to three days."

Jet groaned. "Great. I'll have to spend three days here."

"It could be less. Besides, we are here together. It's better than being here alone."

"Yeah." Jet paused and considered if she should say the following. "I'm sorry."

Noah shook his head. "I get it. Our culture is foreign to you. People tend to reject anything unusual to them."

Jet sat next to him on the bed. "You're right. But I'm still sorry. It was rude."

Noah smiled at her as an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's fine. So tell me more about the Sky People."

Jet shrugged. "There's not much left to tell. I explained everything already when your little sister was asking me all that stuff."

"No, you told me about the mission. I want to know how your people act like. What do they do for fun and things like that. Tell me about your culture."

"You've seen how our people act. The teenagers act like idiots if you ask me. I'm speaking overall though. I'm not saying that every teen on the Ark acts like this. The adults on the council are assholes for various reasons, and I'm including everyone. I think you can guess why I say that."

"They...what was the word? Float people over eighteen and lock every underage kid up."

Jet nodded. "Yep. So they already told you about floating. What else do you want to know?"

"How's your family like?"

The question surprised Jet and she knit her eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

She sighed. "You might've seen my sister Clarke. She blonde, pretty, smart...perfect. Hard to miss her," she said with a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

Noah wanted to add that Jet was smart and pretty and perfect too but he didn't want to startle her anymore.

"My mom...is a terrible mom. My dad-"

"Why do you say that?"

Jet met his gaze. "She is a member of the council. She refused to give me any attention. I needed it after my dad was...she only focused on Clarke. I don't care. It's her choice. She is a doctor. She is the one that taught Clarke everything she knows. I picked up bits and pieces but unlike Clarke I don't really have a talent in the medical fields."

"And your father?"

"He..." Jet bit back a tear. She was not crying. Not here, not now, not in front of a Grounder. "He was floated."

Noah placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry... Why?"

"He discovered that the Ark would soon run out of oxygen. He thought it would be right to share this information with everybody but my mother thought otherwise. Clarke and I have...had a friend and he was the only person that knew about my father's plan besides the family. When my father was floated Clarke and I blamed him because he was the only logical suspect... We were so wrong."

"Your mother? She would have her own husband killed?"

"Yeah, surprise surprise. Wife of the year! That's another reason for me to hate her."

Jet was on the verge of tears. Remembering all that...she thought telling someone would make it better but it didn't. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Jet buried her face in her hands and cried like never before. She told herself to stop but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Jet wasn't a crier...the opposite really. What caused her to snap so easily?

She was well aware of Noah embracing her and telling her it'll be fine. She was well aware that a Grounder had his arms wrapped around her. And she didn't care. She liked the protective and gentle way he held her. If only she could stay this way forever...

But what if she was endangering Clarke by being with Noah? She wanted to be with him...badly. She calmed down and sighed. Octavia didn't think that she could harm Bellamy by loving Lincoln so why couldn't Jet love Noah? It wasn't fair. She could do Whatever The Hell she wanted to. It was her life, her choice. Without thinking further, Jet grabbed the collar of Noah's shirt and kissed him.

He was surprised but kissed her back. Noah pushed her onto the bed and continued to kiss her passionately. Jet felt the same way that he felt for her, and that was enough for him.

Jet pulled away to breath. She placed a hand on his head and pulled his face to hers. Their lips joined together once more. Noah pulled his lips away and started kissing her neck. Jet moaned but realized where this was going.

"Noah," she whispered. He didn't hear her or didn't listen. "Noah stop," she said firmly.

Noah sat up. "Sorry...I...I'm sorry."

"N-no. It's fine. I just...we shouldn't..."

"Yeah."

They sat in awkward silence for a good five minutes. Noah finally stood up to check if the fog was gone. He shook his head.

"It's still there. It's not fading."

Jet groaned. "Clarke's probably going crazy."

"We will be fine. I think we can live without food or water for three days."

"What if it's more than three days?"

"What if it's less?"

Jet rolled her eyes. She wanted nothing more than the fog to go away. "What if we use that fog cloth? You used it when you saved me and it worked pretty good."

"That's a great idea! Do you happen to know where I can get enough fog cloth to cover both of us from head to toe?"

"I thought you guys carry it with you or something," she replied feeling sheepish.

"We carry a little bit. Only enough to cover a part of us like our feet for example."

"Well, what if you need more?"

"It's heavy! If we need more, we either run or die."

"That's...nice. Why are you guys so intense?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just that everything is survive or die for you. You never relax, you go out and hunt instead."

"Are you going there again?" Noah seemed annoyed and slightly angry but that didn't scare Jet.

"What if I am? What are you gonna do? Kill me and then burn your shoulder to...what did you call it again? Oh, right. To 'honor the death.'"

Noah growled. "Shut up."

"Make me."

He groaned and paced around the room to take his mind off of Jet. He checked the window but the fog was still there. Noah pulled back a chair and sat down at the desk. He picked up a random book and checked the title.

_Survival 101._

Noah rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages. This stuff might've been useful 97 years ago and in a non-radioactive forest but now it was a pointless pieces of junk. He flicked his eyes up to check on Jet. She propped her head up with her hands and stared at nothing, deep in thought. Noah flipped to the beginning of the book and found a blank page. He picked out a pencil and started sketching a map of the forest. He marked the bunker with a large dot and labeled _bunker #15_next to it. Noah ripped the paper out, causing Jet to look up. She turned her head away and fell back on the bed. Noah stuffed the paper into one of his pockets.

"What time is it?"

Noah bit his lip. It was a few hours before sunset when they left...how long have they been gone? An hour? Two?

"About an hour before sunset," he replied stiffly. A sigh came from Jet's direction.

"Is the fog gone?" Jet asked.

"I don't know. Get up and check." He mentally cursed himself for being so rude but he was still angry with Jet. She was like a second, prettier, younger Elly.

Jet rolled out of the bed and shuffled across the floor. She stood on her tiptoes and peered outside. "It's still there. Looks like it's planning on staying for a long time."

Noah sighed. He's never been so bored in his life and it looked like Jet felt the same way. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. "Well I told you my sappy family story and now it's your turn."

"Not telling you anything," he muttered as he continued to pretended to read the survival guide.

Jet scoffed. "Oh come on. You're not even reading that," she accused and took the book out of his hands.

She flipped through the pages and grinned. "You're reading a book on how to survive in a forest? You? You're a Grounder. You know this stuff." Jet paused. "Oh I get it. You're avoiding me. Fine. If you don't wanna talk, don't. I just thought it would be better than sitting in silence for like three days."

And with that she laid back down on the bed. "I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up when the fog disappears."

"Yeah, whatever."

He could hear Jet unzip her jacket, take off her shoes, and climb under the covers. He wasn't tired but he wanted to lay in bed too. Sleeping was better than sitting and doing nothing.

"Jet, I'm sorry."

Jet scoffed. "Please, stop with the apologies! All that's missing is someone's dramatic death and then we have a cheesy drama comedy."

Noah grinned. He liked Jet more and more each second. "So what do you want to know about my family?"

Jet walked up to him and sat in the chair. "Just anything...how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Noah paused to count everyone. "Four brothers older than me and two younger sisters and...one older sister."

Jet's eyes widened. "Wow. That's a big family. On the Ark people could have only one child and if they are on the council or have a really good job, like a doctor, they can have two kids maximum." She laughed and Noah swore that it was the best laugh he heard in his life.

"What? What's so funny?" Noah asked through a grin.

"I just can't believe I'm on Earth. I feel so free." She paused. "So tell me about your siblings."

"Well there's Cara. She is the one you met in the woods. She is the youngest, loves to talk, and wants to be like Elly. Elly is a year younger than me, you know the rest. My brothers are all warriors. The oldest is Rawn. Rawn is...an amazing hunter. He was, and is, my role model. He's serious but funny. Blake is the second oldest. He's strong, smart, nice. He's a good hunter and warrior too. He taught me all the traps I know and how to tell certain plants apart so that I can use them for medicine or poison. Devon is really tough and we never got along well. Cas is my best friend. He's a year older than me. Every childhood memory I have involves Cas one way or another."

"I haven't seen any of your siblings around though."

Noah shrugged. "They're all spread out. Some are scouting for weeks, others you just didn't know who's who. You've only met Cara and Elly."

Jet nodded. "You said you have an older sister too?"

Noah shook his head. "Had. Not have, had."

Jet placed a hand over her mouth. "She's dead? I'm so sorry, Noah."

"Well she's not exactly dead. We just assume so. She and my father disappeared when I was fifteen years old."

Jet knit her eyebrows. "Oh. They didn't even leave a warning or trace? They just disappeared?"

Noah nodded. "My father took her hunting and they never returned. I would have said that they were eaten by a wild animal but both were some of the best hunters in the village."

"What was her name?"

"Rebecca. Beck or Becca for short. She was the kindest girl in the village. I remember her as sweet and energetic. She always helped anyone and one thing I know about her disappearance is that she didn't deserve it."

Jet stayed quiet. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. Eventually, Noah told her she should rest. Jet refused at first but she finally got so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She climbed under the blanket for the second time and closed her eyes.

* * *

******Please review! I want to know what you think of my story! Go on, criticize it! Leave suggestions or just comments! Do you guys like my original scenes better or scenes from the show with Jet somehow added into them? I want to thank everyone that reviewed so far. It makes my day I'm so excited about season 2! I'm starting to realize that my story is gonna have a few mistakes because I started this story during the first season so I had to make some stuff up like the sections and whatever. It sucks that I have less time to work on these so I made this chapter longer than the rest (almost doubled in length). See you later :)**


End file.
